Hermione Granger AKA Hermione Dumbledore
by Delena21
Summary: What if Hermione Granger wasn't a Granger after all and was adopted by the Grangers she knows who her real family is but why doesn't she want anyone to know the real Hermione.
1. Hermione's birthday

Summery

What if Hermione Granger wasn't a Granger after all and was adopted by the Grangers she knows who her real family is but why doesn't she want anyone to know the real Hermione.

**Hermione's Pov**

When Hermione work up on the day of her 16 birthday she went to her parents room so she could go and get her cards and birthday presents.

"David, Lucy where are you" she called out very happily

from down stairs she heard "We are down here"

"OK I'll be down in a minute".

Hermione was very excited for her birthday as she would see David and Lucy in the morning, Ron and Harry come over later and then go over to stay at the borrow until school starts.

"Hermione you do know that you can call us mum and dad if you wanted too" David told the Hermione.

"I know it's just that I know you will always be the one to look after me but it will be disrespectful to my real parents so if it is ok I will stay with David and Lucy."

"That's fine so do you want to open your presents then" Lucy asked Hermione

"Yes" Hermione said in a happy mood.

Lucy and David passed the present to her when she had opened it it had a necklace's in it with a photo of her and her real parents when she was young.

"Thank you thank you thank you" she said to them while hugging them.

As they were still hugging they all herd a loud "POP" in the room as they turn around they saw none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Hi Albus how are you"

"Very well Lucy"

"Hermione happy birthday here you go" Albus told Hermione as he handed her a box with a ribbon on the top of it.

When Hermione opened it she saw a photo that was with her parents her real parents

"Thank you this is amazing"

"Anything for you Hermione I know this has been hard for you so your welcome"

"So what time is Ron coming Hermione" when Albus said this he saw Hermione blush

"At 2pm and harry is also coming not just Ron" she said as she was blushing even more

"Yes of course so what's happening after Ron gets here" he saw her raise her eyebrow "with Harry of course"

"We are going to go to the borrow and they should be here any moment now" and with that she saw Ron and Harry come out of the fireplace from using the floo network. She went over to them and gave Ron a massive cuddle for her it was like being in heaven but harry had to interrupt by saying "Guys you do know that I am here or am I invisible." and with that Ron had let go of her at that very moment she thought _Voldemort doesn't have to kill harry as I would do it myself_.

She went over to harry and as she was going in for a hug she told him "off course I know you are here Harry you are one of my best friends."

"Well that is a very nice moment" Dumbledore said to reveal that he was here.

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?" right at that question he looked over to Hermione and she shook her head Dumbledore then told everyone "I am here because Hermione is the brightest student at Hogwarts and she is head girl and as MR. Weasley here is head Boy I thought that I would come here to congratulate you for both getting the heads and also this is a first time that both head boy and girl have been from the same house so well down both of you.

"Well I best be off Hermione happy birthday" then in a whisper so that only her could here it "love you"

"Love you too gramps see you back a school" Hermione said in a whisper and Dumbledore came up to her and kissed her head and Disapparited.

When she looked to Ron and Harry they looked very confused Ron and Harry both asked at the same time "what was that?"

"He was just saying goodbye to be that's all why what's the matter? and how on earth did you get head boy"

"Well Mione it was just odd for him to do that to you that's all and I got head boy because well I deserver it "

"Well Ronald it was not odd as he has come round for all my birthdays so thank you very much and well done on getting head boy"

"Thanks you well done on getting head girl"

"Fine can we go home now I am hungry" _wow is he always hungry_

"your always hungry"

"what's your point"

"fine then lets go. See you later" she said facing David and Lucy

Hermione, Ron and Harry went over to the fireplace took some floo powder and they all said at the same time "The borrow"

**Ron's Pov**

"Can we please go now it is nearly 2 now and we promise that we would meet her so CAN WE HURRY UP PLEASE."

"Ron we know that you are so in love with Hermione so just hurry up and tell her."

"Harry I am not in love with Hermione" When this was said Ron thought _How do they know that I love her am I really that __Obvious if they know what about Hermione._

"Sure you aren't"

"What I am not"

"Fine then you wont mind if I make a move on her" as soon as Harry said that Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" _I can't let him take her she is mine only mine_

"Hit a nerve have I" harry said smirking

"Fine I admit it I love her happy now" _that was very hard no all I have to do is tell her that will me so much fun_

"very, let's go lover boy" they went to the fireplace took some floo powder and said "the Grangers"

When they arrived they saw her with her parents and Dumbledore _I wonder what he is doing here_ then she look at them and come over to me and gave me massive cuddle for me it was like being in heaven but it went straight to hell when harry said "Guys you do know that I am here or am I invisible." and with that he had let go of her at that very moment he thought _Voldemort doesn't have to kill harry as I would do it myself_.

She went over to harry and as she was going in for a hug she told him "off course I know you are here Harry you are one of my best friends."

Ron thought _well at least I am one of her best friends _

"Well that is a very nice moment" Dumbledore said to reveal that he was here.

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?" _I asked well I know harry wasn't going to say anything and right at that moment he look when I asked that question he looked over to Hermione and she shook her head then Dumbledore then told everyone_ "I am here because Hermione is the brightest student at Hogwarts and she is head girl and as MR. Weasley here is head Boy I thought that I would come here to congratulate you for both getting the heads and also this is a first time that both head boy and girl have been from the same house so well down both of you.

_Why did he have to tell Hermione that I had got head boy thanks very much Dumbledore_

"Well I best be off Hermione happy birthday" _then he said some thing but I never got it. Hermione said something as well and Dumbledore came up to her and kissed her head and Disapparited why would he kiss her on the head._

When she looked to Ron and Harry they looked very confused Ron and Harry both asked at the same time "what was that?"

"He was just saying goodbye to be that's all why what's the matter? and how on earth did you get head boy"

"Well Mione it was just odd for him to do that to you that's all and I got head boy because well I deserver it"_ I hope she believe that I put in for it because I knew she was and as we have to share a room with head boy I kind of wanted it so I put in the essay yes I Ronald Weasley did write an essay_

"Well Ronald it was not odd as he has come round for all my birthdays so thank you very much and well done on getting head boy"

"Thanks you well done on getting head girl"

"Fine can we go home now I am hungry" _well I was_

"your always hungry"

"what's your point"

"fine then lets go. See you later" Hermione said facing her parents

Hermione, Ron and Harry went over to the fireplace took some floo powder and they all said at the same time "The borrow"


	2. Your name is WHAT

It had been a few minutes after the arrived at the borrow when they arrived molly weasley ran up to Hermione and gave he a hug and wished her a happy birthday molly had told hermione "you will staying in ginny's room until the start of school"

"OK that will be fine I gonna find Ron and Harry" as she went off to find them she knew where one of them would be she went into the kitchen and found Ron eating food like always.

Hermione went over to sit next to Ron "Ron is that the only thing that you are good at doing"

"Pretty much and I am going for keeper this year I have been practising all over summer so I could get it. So what have you done over the summer?"

"Just been looking at the books for this years exam and..." before she had time to finish her sentence Ron just had to button in.

"Don't you do anything else except reading"

"I could say the same thing about you" as she was looking at him eating.

"Touché" _I cant believe hermione got me back no fair._

"So where's Harry"

"For some reason he wanted to say "hi" to Ginny. I have no idea why."

"Really Ron are you that thick or do you just play on it."

"Play on what" Y_ep he is really thick_

"I will spell this out so that even you can understand it. Harry Likes Ginny"

"WHAT" _there is no way he likes my sister_

"He likes her and she likes him" when she said this she saw him smirking

"And you better not mess it up for them or I wont help you with any more homework."

His face drop when she said that."Fine. You are very sneaky you know that."

"I know I learnt from the best"

"Yes I know I have got to stop being sneaky when around you or I could lose my helper"

"yeah but you would have it any other way"

"I know. soooo what was Dumbledore really doing at your house"

"He told you"

"But I know when you are lying about something" _Every time she lies she bit's her bottom lip I love it when she does that._

"How"

"That is for me too know and you to find out"

"I will tell you... I will tell you later ok"

"Wanna go out side for a while"

"Sure"

For the rest of the day Ron and Hermione we out side talking about what they did over summer and before they realised it was 6 and they were watching the sun set.

"Ron"

"yeah"

"Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as that"

"Yes but only once" when his said this he look over to hermione and smiled _Bloody hell I love her I wish I could tell her what if she don't fell the same way then I could lose our friendship._

Hermione never notice him look at her and when she rest her head on his shoulder her cheeks and Ron's ears when as red as his hair.

"We better go back I don't want mum to shout at me it's freaky how she does that at that volume I bet it could wake the bloody dead up."

"Ronald language"

When they went back in they had dinner and Ron went up stairs to pack as Hogwarts starts tomorrow. Then they all went up to bed as a early start tomorrow but before hermione could get to her and Ginny room she was pulled into Ron's room.

"Ron what are you doing"

"Can you please tell me I promise that I wont tell a soul and even if it is good or bad you are still Hermione that I know and lo care about yes care about."_ wow hope she didn't notice I nearly said that I loved her I so know she will say no now it is time for the the muggle term that I heard people use puppy dog eyes that will make her tell me._

"Ron I cant tell you yet and please stop with the puppy dog eyes" _I love him when he does that it is so cute._

"Not until you tell me" Ron said in a sing song kind of way

"FINE but if I do you can't tell anyone because only a few people know this and if this gets out it will change what people think of me so you can't tell a soul"

"Fine I promise I will never tell anyone."

"OK you know my parents we..."

"Yes"

"Ron give me time to speak well they aren't my real parents and..."

"What who are your real parents?"

"Yes I was coming to that my real parents gave me up because they... they were fight in the first war against voldemort and they were killed but before they gave me to a muggle family the David and Lucy Granger. I know who they were I have a granddad."

"So your parents were wizards and what is your granddads name as I would like to meet him"

"Ron you already have met him you met him a Hogwarts his..."

"What he works at Hogwarts who is he"

"Ron my real name is Hermione Dumbledore"

"WHAT YOU ARE DUMBLEDORE'S GRAND DAUGHTER"

"RON BE QUITE NOW"

"Wow so that means that you are not a muggle born and that you are pure blood wizards Wow"

"Yes Ron that is why I don't want people to know who I am they will treat me differently and I don't want to even if it means getting called a few names by Malfoy I know that they are not true and move on so don't tell anyone."

"I promise that I will not tell anyone and I think that you are amazing for going through all this and not telling anyone."

"Thanks good night Ron" and before she left she went and kissed him on the cheek and she left him in a state of trance with him holding his cheek and his ears red.

_Wow she just kissed me well it was on the cheek but still is a kiss I wonder what it would be like to actual kiss her on the lips snap out of it Ron you have to go to bed as he slept his dreams was only for Hermione and what it would be like as her boyfriend._

The next day Mrs Weasley work every one up early at 8 as they had to go to Diagon Alley to get their books from Flourish & Blotts and get some money until term finishes at Gringotts Bank. Also everyone went to the newest shop that had open in Diagon Alley Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes who is owned by his own brother Fred and George Weasley. Every one got a few thing and then left for kings cross station. One at a time they went through the brick wall that leads the platform 9¾ when they got their Mr and Mrs Weasley aid goodbye to every one and waited for the train to leave before they left.

As the four of them looked around the train for a empty compartment Ron could see Harry Holding Ginny's hand Ron's face was red of anger.

"Ron calm down they are only holding hands."

"I know but she is my baby sister I don't want her to get hurt."

"Ron I know she is your sister but she is older enough to date."

While walking Ron finally found an empty compartment "Guys there's an empty compartment here"

"So what trouble are we going to have to sort out this year Harry."

"Hopefully Nothing Ronald"

"Hermione we know this is going to be something"

"I know Harry I was just nice for a moment to pretend their ain't going to be."

For the last 1 hour and 30 minutes they were all taking about all of their past adventures that they have had over the years.

"well well well what do we have here. Potter, the traitors and mudblood." _I am going to kill him for saying that about Mione she is not a mudblood is is the pure blood even though I can't say anything I am so going to kill him_

"Shut up Malfoy" Ron said like he was letting all his anger into that one moment.

"Does the weasel have something to say"

"Yes I do"

"Come on weasel bee"

"Fine she might be muggle born but at least she will do something with her life where as you would end up in Azkaban and I am going to ask this nicely piss off"

"Ronald language" 

"Fine I will go but this is not over Weasel"

"Well done Ron I know that was hard but thanks"

"it's Fine Mione but can I still beat him up"

"NO"

"Fine"

"Not even a little Deck"

"No

"A punch, A kick, A slap" right at that moment she just stared at him with the look he knew all too well it was do anything and I will kill you look. "Fine"_ I hate it when she is right._

"Well be better go and get change now as we should be arriving in the next 20 minutes" Hermione told her friends.

"Yeah we better we don't want McGonagall to give us detention on the first night as that will be a record even for me so bye see you in a bit." _I swear I forget something_

"Ron"

"Yes Harry" 

"You might want to take your uniform with you." _yep forget my uniform_

"Yeah that could help." Ron walks out to get change

"Ron would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on" harry replied as he was still laughing from what had just happened.

"Harry I so would like to disagree but I can't." Hermione said as she was laughing

"Well when Ron was younger we used to have a pet spider." Ginny said _I would love to see Ron with a spider_

"A spider. Ron. A spider" Hermione and Harry both said simultaneously

"Yes A spider "

"I would love to of seen how he would have been"

"Well this is how he got the fear of spiders"

At the same time Harry and Hermione both said "Carry on"

"Well when we had the spider Ron used to hold it all the time and when we went on holiday we took it to a friends to look after. We when we got back his room was a massive spider's web. Yes he forget to put the spider in box when taking it to our friends and that night once his room was web free be went to be and we he work up the spider had bit him." and once that was said Harry and Hermione burst into laughter._ That was hilarious I can't believe a spider bit him. _

"Guys stop laughing it is not funny." then Harry on Hermione both looked at her and the she admitted "OK it I a bit funny but the thing is it was a poisonous spider and we had to take him to St. Mungo's to take the poison out and that is why he can't stand spiders. It all could have been avoided if he had remember to put the spider in it's box."

"Well we better go and get change now" Hermione said still laughing from the story she had heard

"Yeah come on Harry lets go"

"OK"

10 minutes later they all came out of the changing rooms and went back to their compartment.

"Hey look we are here" Harry told them

As they look at the school and saw how beautiful it was one word escape their lips "cool".

When they arrived at the castle they met their friends and sat round their house table and then Dumbledore arrived and gave his speech that he always gave.

"Very best of evenings to you all. First off let me introduce the newest member of our staff Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn I am happy to say has agreed to resume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile post of defence against the dark arts will be taken by professor Snape. And this years head boy and girl is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley congratulations you will stay in you rooms with your class mates for today and go into your new rooms tomorrow. As you know each and every one of you was search upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why? Once their was a young man like you, sat in this very hall, walk this castle corridors, step under it's roof, seemed to all the world a student like any other his name. Tom riddle. Today of course he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand looking out upon you all tonight I am remind of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is YOU. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip Pip"

"Wow that was cheerful" Ron just had to say

"Ron be quite he was just warning people and he is my gramps" Hermione whisper to Ron.

"Well be better be off to bed then"

"Yes are you coming Ginny"

"Yes Coming Hermione night boys"

"Night Ron Night Harry" _love you Ron_

"Night Hermione" _love you Mione_

"Night Hermione" _I am so in love Ginny_

please Review this chapter


	3. Harry knows

**Ron's Pov**

"Ron what is happening with you and Hermione are you going to tell her"

"Yes Harry I am going to tell her but not yet"

"Why"

"Because I remember the day that I realised that I loved her and it hurt very much I want to make sure she loves me and I know you are going to say she does but I want to make sure."

"When did you realise you love her"

_I remember that day like it was yesterday it was the day of the Yule ball and when she walk down the stairs as I was watching from the side of the door I thought that she looked beautiful and then when she took the arm of Victor krum my chest hurt so much and when she was dancing with him I thought that could have been me of I just had the courage to ask her. That is when I knew that she was the one and that I loved her. _

"The Yule ball"

"Oh"

"Yeah I could have had her but I had to go and blow it we we better go to bed Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow so better get some sleep if I want keeper"

**Hermione's Pov**

"Hermione are you going to the try-out tomorrow?"

"Of course I will be going why?"

"Cause I was wondering if you was going because of my brother"

"Yes cause he is my friend"

"Are you sure he is just a friend because everybody else except you and Ron think otherwise"

"What do you mean"_ I hope that she doesn't know as then I will have to tell him._

"well everybody knows that you and Ron are completely in love with each other." _she knows how does she know._

"what I am not in love with him" when she said this she didn't notice her blush.

"Of course not you blush for no reason then." _great now I have to tell her._

"So maybe I do love him."

"I know" Hermione just looked at her at complete confusion

"Then why did you make me say it."

"I just wanted you to admit it"

Then as they continued talking a owl came to Hermione. She knew who it was from as soon as she had seen the owl. _It is from Victor._

"Who is it from Hermione."

"It's from Victor"

"What does it say"

"It says Hermione I missed you when you left to go back home for you birthday this summer. What I wanted to tell you is my family is moving to England and I will be attending Hogwarts until I finish school I will be arriving in two days. See you then Victor"

"You went to visit Victor"

"Yes and Ron knows all about it. Great this is all I need. Now can't wait to tell Ron and see his jealous friend again."

"I know that is going to be so much fun watch them two fight over you."_ Does she really have to laugh_

"Ginny stop it. It is not funny."

"Pretty funny." _please stop_

"Ginny I am going to sleep now so zip it."

"Chill Hermione it will all be fine"

The next morning

"Harry we are going to be late for the try-outs hurry up."

"Ron we still have 10 minutes"

"But I want to practice before it starts"

"OK"

3 minutes later they were at the quidditch pitch and he could already see Mione in the stands. It had all started Cormac was my opposition. He had saved all 4 in it was the last one.

I heard people from the stands kept shouting "come on Cormac you can do it" as the last Quaffle came to him just as he was going to catch it hermione whispered "Confundo" _I hope nobody heard that. _And Cormac had let the last one in.

Ron was working him self up and kept saying "Come on you can do this all you have to do is save them and you are in.

When it was Ron's turn he saved them all and he was in the team and he could not believe it. When people was congratulating him he was so happy and waiting for the person he really wanted to come over to him. And when everybody left it was just him and Hermione.

"Well done Ron you deserver it."

"Thanks I still can't believe it I mean I have always wanted to play and now I can. I really can't wait to play in a actual game."

"You will do great in games and we can win the cup as well now" she said smiling at him

"Well I have to go and see Dumbledore later" _I wonder what he wants_

"What does he want now."

"Don't know"

"Well knowing him he probably it is something about us and our friendship with Harry I love the guy but he is sometimes a bit nosey.

"What do you mean you love Dumbledore Hermione." _I know that voice. harry_

"Harry what are you doing here."

"What do you mean you love Dumbledore Hermione."

"I mean he is like the only teacher here that we can talk to." she said biting her lip

"Hermione I know when you lie" Harry said like he still wanted an answer

"How does everyone know when I lie"

"Because we do now are you going to answer my question"

"Well I guess I have to tell you the truth now."

"Truth what Truth."

"Well it's about me me parents aren't my real parents and I am not a muggle born. I am kind of a pure blood but by parents died facing you know who and before they died they gave me to the Grangers."

"What does that have to do with Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is my grand father my real name is Hermione Dumbledore"

"WOW I I guess but why didn't you tell me"

"I didn't want anybody to know they will treat me differently and I don't want that to happen."

"Ron you knew about this" he asked in shocked

"Yeah she told me after I kept asking and asking and she finally told me and I was shocked as you were."

"Well I have to see Dumbledore now"

"I will go as well to tell him I have told you you can come as well harry"

"Yeah let's go"

5 minutes later they was standing out side Dumbledore's office.

"Cindy Michel Dumbledore" and then suddenly the door to his office opened

"It was my mother's name." she said as they walked in and found him seating at his desk

"Hermione what are you doing her."

"It's OK gramps they know"

"Gramps" Ron and Harry said laughing

"It's her nickname for me. Well now you know you can't tell anyone until she wants to tell people as she knows people will change around her and she likes it just being with you guys and her real friends."

"So that's what you was doing at her house wishing her happy birthday" Ron replied to him

"Of course I can't miss my grand daughters birthday."

"Sir I was told you wanted to speak to me"

"Yes I wanted to congratulate you for making your home team and Ron and Hermione your rooms are now ready and good luck for you game next week boys."

"Thanks sir" Ron and Harry told Dumbledore

"Now you three can return to your rooms and hermione I know you miss them but you still have me, your uncles, David and Lucy."

"I know see you later."

They left Harry and they went to their new rooms and when they went in they were gobbed smacked as it looked amazing. It was bigger than the boys and girls dorm put together their was 2 doors which was their bedroom if they came out of it they had they had what looked like their own personal common room just for the 2 of them. For their password so that they could get into their own common room they made it into Cindy Michel Dumbledore. They talk for hours and then decide to go to bed. But the one thing she didn't tell him was krum was arriving tomorrow.

The next morning.

"Morning Mione" _she looks amazing _

"Morning"

"Do we have to go to lessons today I just want to chill." _please say no and just let it be me and you._

"Of course we have to go after all this is a school."

"Fine I am just going to find Harry talk later."

"OK and there is something I need to tell you but I tell you later." _O M G is she going to tell me_

"OK then. See you later." _can't wait_

20 minutes Later Ron And Harry had just walk into potions

Slughorn had just notice Harry and Ron "Harry my boy finally someone who can try and beat miss Granger here and your expectations are high. And I see you have brought someone else with you" he said referring to Ron.

"Ron Weasley Sir where should be sit"

"get your books out and sit next to Granger boys"

"We don't have our books sir" Harry told him

"Get what you want from the cupboard" Slughorn told us

"Now and anybody tell me what this concoctions is it is normally know as Felix Felicis."Slughorn told the class.

"Liquid luck" Hermione had to tell them.

"And that is what would be rewarded to the person who can produce living death in the hour that remains. And before I forget we have a new student coming today so good luck to you all. And you can start."

"A new student who the bloody hell can it be."

"Ronald Language and I kind of know who it is"

"Who is it" and then right then he just had to walk in.

"Ello, Herm-own-ninny"

Please review this chapter


	4. The curse of the Krum

"Ello, Herm-own-ninny"

"Hi Victor how are you"

"Very vell You did you get my letter"

"Yes I Did" _she has been speaking to that toss pot_

"WHAT Hermione you knew he was coming"

"Yes Ron I did and I was going to tell you later" then in a whisper "About a hour after I found out I forgot as I really don't care about him coming here. So you don't have to get jealous like last time."

"What I was not Jealous"

"Sure you weren't."

"I will talk to you later Ron now I want to win the liquid luck so bye"

And with that she went to win that liquid luck but 45 minutes later Harry had called Slughorn over and he had won it.

"Harry that was cheating that book Doesn't have the same instructions as mine and Ron so technically you had a unfair advantage and why are you putting it in your bag."

"Well I have one thing to say finder keepers losers weepers. Plus Dumbledore wants to speak to me so I better go and speak to him now. I tell you want he says later."

"OK bye Harry."

"Hermione you might want to go and stop Ron as he is So close to beating him up."

"Thanks Harry" and Hermione walks over to Ron and Victor.

"Ron, Victor what has happened now." _ha he is going to get it when she finds out he's be lying about them._

"Mione he is saying that you went over to house this summer when you didn't."

"Actually Ron I did only for 4 weeks as my parents went over to his house for a trip so had to go too." _WHAT_

"WHAT why did you not tell this I thought that we were friends"

"We are but I don't have to tell you everything about my private life and me and Victor are only friends."

"Well then I" then I a whisper so that only he can hear." "Am sorry"

"I did not quite get that Ronald"

"Hermione are you really going to make me say it again."

"Yes so hurry up."

"I am sorry for over reacting"

"Thank you"

"Herm-own-ninny ve better go now a lot to catch up on so see you later Vonald"

"See you later Krum, Mione"

"How vas your birthday"

"It was amazing then I went to the Borrow which is Ron's Family home."

"Vell I am sorry I missed it so this is for you." and then he handed her a box

When she opened it their was a necklace and it had a photo of her and her whole real family in it "Victor this is Beautiful thank you"

"No problem you deserve it."

"Can you put it on for me"

"Ves"

"Hermione Harry's back he needs to speak to us now"shouted Ron from Down the Hall

"Got to go I will speak to You later." and then see left with Ron to see Harry and they found him in the common room

"So what did he say then."

"Way to beat the punch Ron."

"So what happened" Ron asked Again

"He showed me a memory of his of the day he met Tom Riddle."

"What did you see Harry"

"Hermione, I I mean he he looked like a normal kid that had just had bad luck on him but the thing is I remember Dumbledore once told me that the night he killed my parents when he had given me my scar he accidentally gave me some of his powers and I have just relieved what it was. It was my ability to talk to snakes as he was a Parseltongue and so am I."

"Wow" Ron and Hermione said

"What does this mean now" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have no idea"

"That book you had took from potions who is it by" hermione asked

Ron being Ron asked "What book"

"The one that help him win the liquid luck Ronald."

"You kept it"

"Yes Ron he kept in I think is exact words was finders keepers losers weepers. Who is that book written by."

"No one"

"I will talk to him you get the book." She mouth to Ron

"Fine so are we going to go anywhere today." Hermione ask while Ron went and grabbed the book."

"Ha got it."

"Who does it is by."

"The half blood prince."

"Who's the Half blood prince." Hermione

"Don't know Hermione."

hermione still wanted to go somewhere "So do you want to go to the three broomsticks about 5 pm"

"Yep" Harry said

"I am Game" Ron told them.

later that evening

"Cindy Michel Dumbledore" and then the door opened

"Gramps where are you"

"Here Hermione are you ok"

"Yes fine I am just worried about Harry I think he thinks that he is going bad because of his connection to you know who."

"Yes I can sense that too but don't worry he will be nothing like him he is the one to destroy him he is the chosen one."

"He is But why Didn't he tell us me and Ron we have been through everything with him and we would help him."

"Maybe because he knows you will go with him and that you both could get hurt he cares about you too much."

"I know but still I don't care he is like a brother to me I will help hi anyway."

"Spoken like a true Dumbledore."

"Thanks"

"Well I better go back and have a words with this chosen one."

"OK see you later."

Hermione went to find Harry and when she did she has a lot to say

"Hey MR chosen one"

"Chosen one. He told you didn't he."

"Of course he did when did you think to tell us you know that me and Ron would help you no matter what happens." Hermione told him

"That is why I didn't I do what you to help me as both of you have been through everything with me but I don't want you two to get hurt." Harry said with nearly crying.

"OK can someone please tell me because I am very confused here." Ron ask

"Ron Harry is the chosen one he is the one to kill you know who and he doesn't wont us to know."

"Mate you should of told us and as Mione said we will help you no matter what happens" Ron said very sincerely

"I know you to are like the only family I have left I don't want you to to end up like everyone of my family."

"Harry you are like my Brother and where ever you go we go so deal with it." Hermione said

"Same here mate" Ron agreed

"Thanks you two are the best I love you guys I don't know where I would be without you"

"Harry you are like the brother I never had" Hermione told him

"And you are like one of the Weasleys in my opinion and if my mum had the chance she would make you move in with us."

"Thanks"

"So ready to go the three broomsticks then." Harry ask his best mates

"Yes" Hermione said

"Yep" Said Ron

On the way down they met Ginny and Harry had asked her to come as well

"You know had that book don't you want to find who this half blood prince is because I do so I went to the..."

"Library" Ron and Harry both said _I hate how they know me so well_

"Yes and I couldn't find any half blood prince anywhere"

"So that settles it."

"Now are we going to get a drink" Ginny said to them all

"OK" the three of the replied

As they walk in they found Slughorn in there.

"Sir what are you doing here" asked Harry as he had to do what Dumbledore ask him to do. He had to get close to him.

"Just getting a drink me and the broomsticks go way back I remember when it was one broomstick. Back in the old days I had this old club and I was wondering if you wanted to come your welcome to Granger and you two Weasleys as well."

"It would be a honour sir" they all said

"Just look for my owl"

As they were walking out after Ginny had left Katie Bell was curse and now the three of them are in professor McGonagall's office.

"Why is it when something happens it is always you three."

"Believe me professor I have been asking my self the same questions for 6 years." After they talk about what happened they went back to their rooms.

Please review this chapter


	5. I was wrong

It was a 2 weeks after the incident with Katie bell and it was the night of the Slughorns club many people were going including Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Victor. Hermione was sitting in between Ginny and Krum. Ron was sitting in between Harry and Lavender and Harry was sitting next to Ginny.

"Harry look at her over there she is laughing with it" he said with jealous tone

"Ron just tell her how you feel."

"Harry what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"Ron she feels the same why she told me." Ginny came into our conversation

"If she feels the same way why is she laughing with krum."

"Ron are you really that stupid."

"Won Won is not stupid."

"Thank you Lavender."

"Won Won I think she is trying to make you jealous with Victor maybe you should do the same thing."

"I think that you are right and is it ok to do it with you. I mean to make her jealous."

"I think that it is fine Won Won."

while back with Hermione and Ginny

"Look at him over there with her." Hermione said bitterly

"Just tell him how you feel."

"He might not feel the same."

"Of course he does I heard him tell Harry." Ginny tried to make Hermione believe her

"If her does then why is her laughing and being all smiley over their then.

"He wants to make you jealous"

"Then I will make him jealous then with Victor"

Through out the night Hermione and Ron were making each other jealous with Lavender and Victor and only Harry and Ginny was with the people they wanted to be with each other. When it had ended everyone left Harry as he wanted to speak Slughorn and when he returned to his room he elf very disappointed for not getting what he wanted.

Two weeks later

It was the first Quidditch match of the year it was Gryffindor Vs Slytherin and Ron was very nervous as it was high first game. It was a very good game.

"Slytherin has the Quaffle Gryffindor comes into attack Ginny has the Quaffle then loses it back to Slytherin they shoot and Ron saves it. And just keeps on saving it. Gryffindor now has the Quaffle they shoot and score. Now Slytherin has the ball again they shoot and Weasley saves it again we must have the best keeper now. Harry has spotted the Snitch he goes after it and catches it Gryffindor wins."

Back in the Common room everyone was cheering "Weasley" over and over again. The Lavender comes over and kisses Ron. _I guess then Ron Doesn't feel the same way about me then._

When Ron was getting cheered by everyone suddenly Lavender comes over and kissed him. _What the hell is she doing I love Hermione but she told me that this will differently get her jealous some might as well go with it._

The he saw Hermione walk out the room. _Wow it is working she is jealous._ Then he saw Harry walk after her.

When Harry caught up to her he found her crying.

"Harry is this how you feel everytime you see Ginny talking to other Boys."

"I feel like I want to kill them."

"Exactly that's only talking this was actually kiss and I feel Worse."

Then Victor walk in. and Harry walked out.

"Herm-own-ninny are you OK."

"I am fine"

"Vell I vas vondering if you vould like to go out vith me."

_This would be a perfect moment to get make at Ron _"Yes I would like that."

"Good" he Said as he was leaning in towards her.

"Yes Good" and then their lips met and for her it was nice and sweet and she knew Ron would be Angry but if he can kiss someone the so can see.

Then Ron and Lavender walk in on Hermione and Victor kissing and as soon as he saw that he went in to jealous Ron again.

"Hermione what you think you are doing." Ron asked very angrily

"Well I am kissing my boyfriend Ronald."

"WHAT he is not your boyfriend and you wont be kissing you again."

"What the hell did you just say I cant kiss someone but you can. Well that is not fair."

"Well the person I was kissing was my age he isn't as he ask you to call him Vicky yet." pointing to krum

"No and what does that have to do with anything Ronald, Victor do you want to go somewhere else because I do."

"Yes I do Herm-own-ninny"

"Bye Ronald" _tonight in our room is going to be very awkward between us._

Later than night

"Hermione why are you dating him he will just using you."

"Well I really like him and he likes me" _she likes him great I have lost my chance all because of Lavender kissing me_

"What, how can you like he is a..." before he can finish

"Handsome, very kind and he is a boy who likes me. Why are you jealous you are with Lavender now."

"Because you are one of my best friends."

"Yes but you can't control who I date."

"I could of told you how I felt about you" he said to himself in a whisper

"What did you say."

"I said I am sorry" _so I guess he really doesn't like me then._

"So are you going tomorrow the to SlugHorns Party with Lavender then."

"Yeah are you going with krum I mean Vicky sorry Victor."

"Yes and Thanks for saying his real name."

AT THE PARTY

When Ron and Lavender walk in the first thing he was was Hermione and how beautiful she look and then when he saw her with Vicky the moment was ruined as they don't even make a nice couple. He had push her into another man arms that was not his owns. And all lavender wants to do is kiss me all the time and I hate it. And when they danced and was mucking around he saw that he made her happy as she was smiling all the time around him. But at least she was coming to the borrow for Christmas this year. His heart stopped when he saw him asked he she would spend Christmas with him he had to got and interrupt.

"Mione are you going to spend Christmas with him?"

"Well I don't know yet why?"

"As I think you should as he is you boyfriend and I think it would be nice for you to spend some quality time together." _why had he just said that what he really wanted to say was I want you to come to the borrow as my mum already thinks of you as a weasley and you can bring David and Lucy to come as well. But know he had to say the wrong thing again._

"Thanks Ron" when she walked over to Vicky I heard her say "so Victor I would love to go to yours for Christmas"

Suddenly Malfoy bursts into the party and said "I was invited then said "OK so I was party crashing" then Snape escorted him from the party and Harry followed.

THE NEXT DAY THE TRAIN RISE BACK TO KINGS CROSS

"Are you sure that is what you heard because you can't break and unbreakable vow."

"Funny enough I work that on out for my self and I am sure that is what I heard him say Ron."

"Bloody hell" he had seen lavender put R & L in a love heart with arrows

"Lovely"

"All the girl wants to do is snog me all the time and I am getting quite scared look even my lips are chapped" Ron said showing him his lips

"I take you word for it" Harry said leaning back and the Hermione came and saw what Lavender drew and walked away.

So Harry asked 2 question that was on his mind for a while

"Why don't you just tell her home you feel and what happens to someone if you break an unbreakable vow."

"Well first she is with Vicky and you Die."


	6. Mr grumpy pants

When they arrived to Kings Cross Station they saw MR and Mrs Weasley with Fred and George.

"Hi mum Dad." Ron said depressed

"What about us?" Fred and George ask Ron

Ron just walked straight past them and sat in the car waiting for them.

"What is the matter with him?" Fred asked

"Well Fred if we know our brother it is women troubles." George said very sarcastic tone.

"But George he would have to have a girl for that." Fred told his brother laughing

"So what is wrong with him?" Mr Weasley asked Harry

"One word Krum." Harry told the Weasley family

"What about him." Fred and George said as if they already knew the answer

Harry had to tell them so he did. "He is back at Hogwarts and he is dating Hermione and he is dating someone he doesn't like very much."

"Who?" asked his parents

"Lavender Brown" Harry answered

"This is brilliant" Fred and George said laughing

"Why?" his parents asked

"That girl is a psycho" Fred said

"Great the first girl my boy dates is a mad girl." Molly Weasley said in a sarcastic way.

Ron saw they were all taking and not walking shouted to them "Can you please hurry up?"

Once they saw how on edge Ron was they all got into the car and went back to the Borrow. Once they were there Mrs Weasley pulled Ron to a side. And Harry went to talk to the others about Malfoy

"Ron why is Hermione not here?"

"She is with Vicky" he had emphasised on Vicky

"Did you invite her?"

"Well I was going to but Vicky beat me to the punch and I told her that he is her boyfriend so she should go." Ron face was curling up as he remembered that

"Did she say anything before you said that." Molly asked her son

"She said she doesn't know yet. Why does that matter?"

"You boys are really dumb she was waiting for you to ask her and she would of said yes but you just gave her to another person."

"She would off. Am I really that stupid"

"Yes you are now go to the kitchen and get some pies for Harry and Ginny where is Ginny?"

then she went to find Ginny and then I herd her shout "Ginny" God she was loud.

"Where are they there they are Mum found them." Ron said as he spotted them sitting down eating Wow they are why too close have to do something about that

"Hi I just move in there" Ron told them as he sat in between them.

"Do you want a pie?" Ron asked Harry

"Nah I am good for now"

And Ron being Ron had to eat a few pies and Harry and Ginny went up to bed as I was 11 pm. Ron sat down thinking about what Hermione was doing now. Then he heard a noise he rushed out to she Harry and Ginny run off after Bellatrix. Then the death eaters had destroyed their house.

"Molly are you OK?" Arthur asked his wife

"I am OK and so are the kids where will we go now we can't stay here."

"Molly I know where to go but Ron is not going to like it" Harry told everyone except Ron

"Where?" she just looked at Harry then it finally clicked what he had meant."

"Get you broom and fly over there now Harry if You can Tonks can you go with him please."

"OK"

When they got to there destination they Saw Victor and Hermione Taking.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"I can to speak with Victor."

"Vhat is vrong?" victor asked

"At the borrow Some death eaters showed up to get me I think and they have destroyed the borrow and I was wondering if we all can stay here?"

"Harry are you OK?" Hermione asked Harry

"I am fine but the others aren't Molly is the worst"

"Vell I vould be very Velcome for for you and the Veasleys to stay. You can stay how long you vant too." Victor said very nicely.

"I will just go back and tell them thanks" Harry said while getting on his broom

"I vill just go and make the vooms up for you." krum said

When they reached the borrow Molly came out to them and asked them "What did they say."

"It is fine and we can go now and can stay for as long as we want."

"Thank you Harry for this." Molly said to Harry

Ron had to ask "Were are we going then?"

"Right Ron you are not going to like this but it is the only place to go. Right I can be hard to says this but we are going to stay with Victor Krum." harry said

"NEVER I am not going and I don't care." Ron shouted in disgrace.

_Ha I know how to get him to change his mind Harry thought _"Ron. Hermione is going to be there."

Then like fire he was on his broom ready to go. "Come on then lets go."

"Ron don't you care that he will be there" Harry asked him

"A bit but Hermione is also my friend as well."

"OK lets go then." and then they mounted the brooms and went to the Krums.

When they arrived Hermione had been waiting outside for them and when she saw them she went over and hugged her two best friends.

"Are you two OK" Hermione asked

Ron had asked "How do you know what happened"

"See the person standing next to you he told me." she pointed to Harry.

"Well I am Fine I am just worried about mum she is very upset she is not letting any of us out of her sight."

"Well as long as you are OK."

"Miss Veasley how are you Harry told me vhat happened." krum said while walking over to them.

"A bit shaken up but fine thank you for letting us stay." Molly told krum

"It is no problem you are like a second family to Herm-own-ninny." krum said smiling

"Herm-own-ninny I think it Vould be vest to stay vith your friends to night as your are their best friend." he also said walking back into the house but he never heard what happened next.

"Yes I will." Mione said walking into the house

Ron took Hermione to a side. "Hermione I think I have might have been wrong"

"Wrong about what Ron"

"Victor I mean he would let you stay with us tonight and he knows that you are mine and Harry best friend so I mean he really cares about you so I am very sorry for what I said about him."

"Thanks Ron."

Then everyone heard a loud POP and they all saw Dumbledore standing there. He ran over to Hermione and started to hug her.

"Hermione are you OK when I heard what happened at the borrow I went over their but Lupin was there and told me where you were."

"I am fine stop worrying about me."

"I will never stop worrying about you not after you mother."

Mrs Weasley was just very confused and asked Dumbledore "What are you doing here"

"I had to check on Hermione to make sure she was OK."

"Gramps you can tell them." Hermione said to him

"OK The Weasley I would like you to meet Hermione Dumbledore my grand daughter."

Then she heard "Dumbledore" and loads of "Grand daughter" from the Weasley

"Well I guess I have loads to explain Hermione's mum and dad was killed in the first war against Voldemort but before they were they gave her to the Grangers to look after for them until they came back but they never. So when you know who was gone and his death eaters were still at large we precedented she was a muggle born because I remember Voldemort saying "I want to whole Dumbledore family dead" and I didn't want her to be killed like her parents."

All the Weasley except Ron Said "Why did you not tell us"

Fred noticed how calm Ron and Harry was and turned to them and said "Well I guess you two knew about this."

Just as Harry was about to answer Ron said "Of course we knew about this we are her best friends."

Hermione faced the Weasley and told them "They only found out by accident and I told them not to tell anyone as I would do it in my own time. The reason I don't want people to know was that Ron and Harry will try and defend me from Malfoy and them people will try and be my friend and I am not ready for that. I just want it to be me and my real friends."

"Well we know now and we will not tell anybody." Molly told Hermione

"I know I trust all of you."

The next few days were every busy as Victor had gave some money to the Weasley to help them rebuild there home so everyone was building it up again.

Ron saw victor by himself so he went over to him. "You know you aren't as bad as I thought you were I mean you done all of this for my family so I am sorry and thank you for everything you have done for me and Hermione."

Victor was very smart because he could sense it between Ron and Hermione "You love her don't you."

Ron was very shocked by this he new he had to tell the truth as even he knew. "Yes I do very much and I would give my life for her but she is with you and I love her too much to take away her happiness away from her as long as she is happy I know that I did the right thing." Ron said as if this was to fight for his life.

"Even if it means giving up your heart."

"Yes"

"You know any girl Vould deserve to have you as her boyfriend." 

"Thanks"

please review this chapter


	7. Hermownninny marry me

It was the 10th day back at hogwarts and it was Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff it was half way through the game and Harry was chasing after snitch but Hufflepuff beater huts the Bludger at Harry falls of his broom and is injured but only with some bruises but Hufflepuff seeker finds the snitch and catches it Hufflepuff wins.

"I can't believe that we lost and I hope Harry is OK after that Fall."

"Won Won would you wear this for me?" as she put a necklace on him.

_No I don't want to wear this piece of shit. But I have to keep her happy after my birthday I am going to break up with her. _"Of course I would wear it."

"That's my Won Won." _ I am seriously scared of her now I think I believe my brothers._

The he saw Hermione walk away and then he realised he that lavender was on my back.

"Lavender I have to go somewhere I will see you later." he said putting her down

He had followed Hermione and she had stopped when she had seen Victor."

"Hi Victor"

"Hi Herm-own-ninny can ve talk somewhere please I need to ask you something very important."

"OK victor" when they had left to go to the library as people where at Honeydukes. Ron was still following them. When they had reached the library Ron hid 2 rows behind them.

" Herm-own-ninny for the last 2 years I have been in love vith you. And when you agreed to go out vith me it made me very very happy. _What Ron saw next made him really won't to kill Krum. _Victor got down on one knee and asked "Herm-own-ninny vill you marry me. Not yet of course but sometime in the future." And with that Ron ran out of it so fast he never heard Victor say "Ron said that he loves you as a friend and he wants you to be happy with me."

"Victor this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me but can think about it now as I want to make the right decision." Hermione said really said because of what Ron had said about her.

"Of course a the time in the Vorld."

Later on that day Hermione has seen Ron with Harry.

"Hey guys what's been happening" hermione asked her two friends.

"Nothing what about you Hermione Soon to be Krum" Ron told her with his head down.

"How do you know about that. You were spying wasn't you" Hermione shouted at Ron

"Maybe but what did you tell him." Ron ask like his life depended on it.

"I told him to let me think about it."

"Well it better stay that way you are not going to say yes."

"Ron I know you love me but your not my dad."

_How does she know that I bet krum to her. _"Love you as a friend you mean"

"Of course Victor told me that he got permission from you and Harry and he told me that we love her like a sister and you better not hurt her."

"WHAT THE HELL we never said that." Ron told her and Harry just felt like this was a 2 person conversation and just left.

"So you are saying that Victor is lying"

"Yes I am I will ask you one question do you love him?. And answer with the truth please."

"I like him but I don't love him."

"Exactly and as one of your friends I know you don't love him and I would want you to be with someone you love not like and I never said that I promise you" When Ron said this he had looked her in the eyes the whole time and then she knew he was telling the truth.

_He is really telling the truth and I am so in love with him I have to speak to Victor_"I have just realised that I am in love. I have to speak to Victor I will speak later OK."

She never found him that day and she went back to her and Ron's room and found him a sleep so she did the same thing and went to bed. The next morning she work up it was Ron's birthday he was 16 today. She was going to tell him how she felt about him at his party tonight. But now she had to deal with Victor and when she found him he was in the library.

"Victor I have though about what you asked me and my answer is no."

_He thought he was hearing things_ "What did you say."

"I will not marry you first you lied to be about what Ron and Harry said and second I don't love you." _I can' believe she had said that no one makes a fool out of me._

"You know what you are not even worth it you filthy little mudblood" then he drew his wand out and he shouted in a mean manner "Crucio" _Hermione felt if her whole body was on fire, it hurt so much the pain was unbearable she was crying but she refused herself to scream._

The last this she heard before going into unconsciousness was "tell your friends and they will die from the power of the dark lord and I am not the only death eater at this school and keep the ring."

When Hermione work up she felt like she had been to death and back and when she looked at the time it was 8 pm so she got herself up and said "Episkey" and then all of her injury's were healed but all of her body was still huting when she got into her room she fell a sleep instantly.

Harry went back to his room and found Ron staring out of the window.

"Are you aright mate."

"I am so in love with her. Do you think she notices me."

"Of course she notices you you have been friends for years."

"Years are you talking about Hermione."

"Wait who are you talking about"

"Lavender."

"Ha very funny you really had me there for a moment you know."

"My feeling are not something to laugh about. I am going to ask her to marry me. Can you help me."

Harry looked at the note that was sent it was obvious that it was a love potion

_I better take him to SlugHorn he would know what to do._ "Come on Ron lets go and pick a ring out I know just the place to get one." They walked through the school over to potions and when they got there Harry explained everything what was wrong and then straight after he was love potion free he had poison in him. _Someone must really hate Ron I had saved his life and then he was taken to the hospital wing to see __Madam Pomfrey."_

When Hermione woke up she was still in pain but it was bearable when she heard that Ron had been sent to the hospital wing she went there straight away. Harry, Ginny was there and they were all there and Hermione joined them everything was ok until Lavender came in. And she started to argue with everyone for not telling her.

"Guys be quite he is saying something"

"Hate Hermione love Lavender hate Hermione love Lavender."

"See he loves me and hates you" Lavender said proudly

"He is saying some thing else" Ginny said not giving up of her brother

"I love you Hermione have to dump Lavender"

"What how does this happen." she shouted as she walking out.

"It is about time he told her and it is in his sleep." Ginny said

Dumbledore spoke up "Lets leaves these two alone"

Everyone left and about a hour after they left Ron started to wake up.

"Mione what are you doing here. Wont krum mind as you are getting married to him" said looking sad

"Making sure you are aright and I told him no I am not marring him so don't worry about what he say he is probably lying."

"Thank god because he told me you said yes." _That man is really getting on my nerves_

"Will I didn't and do you know that you broke up with Lavender."

"Thank god. How did I do it again."

"You talk in your sleep."

"What did I say"

"You said and I quote "I love you Hermione have to dump Lavender" that is what you said"

_Well at least I finally told her. _"Well what do you think about what I said."

"Did you mean it"

"Yes" and then leaning in to her Ron said "I love you"

And Hermione leaning in said "I love you too"

As their lips touch for the first time for the both of them felt like their hearts are going to explode the one thing that was going through their mind was perfect. Until they heard people come in it was Lavender and Krum they both had their wands out and Lavender cast _" _Crucio" she fell to the floor. And Lavender cast it 3 more times. _Hermione felt if her whole body was on fire like it was before, it hurt so much the pain was still unbearable but this time she was not crying but she this time she was scream _

"HERMIONE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER. I AM GOING TO GET HELP DON'T WORRY I WILL BE BACK."

"No you won't because you wont even remember so Obliviate." she was laughing as she watch Ron forget who he is and then they knocked him out."

"Krum you get Hermione and hid her somewhere so she won't be found."

"OK" Krum took her and Lavender was in front making sure no one was there. They took her to the room of requirement they put her down there and they knock her out and the they used the Cruciatus Curse on her 6 more times.

Please review this chapter


	8. Missing

"Guys it has been 2 days since anyone has seen Hermione and I am getting very worried." Ron asked

"Ron you still don't remember what happened on the day of your birthday or the day after." Harry asked his best mate

"No and I am very worried about Hermione can't we cheek the Marauder's Map for her. Please she could be anywhere and I need her back as I can't handle her being missing"

"OK lets go now and get it."

Meanwhile in the room of requirement Lavender was still using the Cruciatus Curse everyday she was getting it 8 times a day.

"Lavender Harry and Ron are coming this way we have to more now." Krum said bursting through the door

"OK lets go quick"

They ran out of there was went through the secret passage that leads to the Quidditch pitch and then they ran

When they arrived at the room of requirement they looked around they were about to leave when Ron heard a whimpering noise and that is when they saw Hermione lying on the floor. They ran straight to her.

"HARRY go and get Dumbledore now."

2 minutes later Dumbledore ran

"Where is she" Dumbledore said

When he saw her he picked her up and Apparited her to Madam Pomfrey

"What has happened to her"

"I don't know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley found her can you help, do you know what is wrong with her."

"Yes I have seen this before she has been curse with the Cruciatus Curse."

That is when all the other teachers decided to walk in.

Dumbledore spoke "I want you to call an emergency assembly now. And Madam Pomfrey explain to everyone what has happened" he asked Minerva McGonagall

10 minutes later

Dumbledore spoke first

"I am sorry for bring you all in here but this is important today Harry and Ron here found their best friend Hermione in the room of requirement someone or someone's have used the Cruciatus Curse on her." Just as he was going to speak again Madam Pomfrey burst through the doors and told Dumbledore and the rest of the school.

"I am sorry to tell you this but miss Granger has fallen into a magical coma it can last from 2 day to a year."

Right then Dumbledore had burst into crying Ron, Harry and Ginny had gone over to him to help him. Every one was really confused as why would he be crying over a student

"Dumbledore we need a family member the Grangers to perform a spell to see who has done this to her." Madam Pomfrey told him

"But they are muggle they don't have magic." Ron asked

"They don't need it all I need to do is put a spell on then and they have magic for 5 minutes." she explained

Dumbledore stood up and told her "You don't need the Grangers, I will do it."

"You can't a family member needs to do it."

"Exactly I can do it." He then looked at the the students "I have a confession to make Hermione is not a muggle born she is a pure blood and she is pure as the come her real name is Hermione Dumbledore and she is my grand daughter. When I find who did this too her I will put them in Azkaban sofast they will leave skid marks on their way out."

There was all mumbles about Hermione.

Krum whispered to Lavender "I can't believe that we attacked Dumbledore's grand daughter."

"Well I never knew that she was his grand daughter. We are in so much trouble because of this."

Meanwhile at the hospital wing

Dumbledore had just performed the spell and it was only him in the room he had seen what Victor Krum and Lavender Brown had done to her all the times she was curse.

"I have seen enough now. I have some business to attend to so excuse me."

"Sir can we go in now" Ron asked

"Yes you can but you will see who did this to her and it happening"

"Mr Weasley"

"Yes"

Dumbledore said something to him and when he left Ron was very confused.

"Ron are you OK."

"Harry I am fine." Then suddenly flash of his memory's came into his head.

"Harry I remember what happen to me and Hermione I know who did this to her."

"Who did it because I am so going to kill them."

"It was Krum and Lavender"

After they had said that they had gone after them but they have ask Ginny to come so she can deal Lavender. When they found them Harry and Ron took Krum and Ginny took Lavender.

"How the hell could you do that to her I mean why would you do that. You are a fucking wanker you are" and with that Ron had punch Krum in the face blood was everywhere. Ron didn't care what happens to him but what they had did to Hermione was way out of order and she was kind of his girlfriend now. Ron had gone in for another punch an was so close to killing him.

Ginny was also fighting Lavender but this was more hurtful as she was dragging her hair and scratching her face her face all of the time.

"Enough can you please take Mr Krum and miss Brown to Azkaban please for the attack on my grand daughter."

Two weeks later

Ron has been in the Hospital everyday to see her and to see if she would wake up soon. He was sat by her bed holding her hand it was time for him to go and eat.

"I will be back soon Mione. I love you." Ron told her.

And when he turn to leave he heard her say "I love you too." and he turn back to her smiling "Hermione" said in relief and ran over to her and kissed her.

"Mione you have no idea how worried I have been. I can't believe they did that, so me and Ginny went and beat them up and they are in Azkaban now. I missed you so much."

"So what has been happening since I have been in here?" Hermione asked

"Well everyone knows who you are"

"How?"

"Dumbledore told them." he said as he sat next to her in the bed and when he was in she put her head against his chest.

"So how are you feeling now."

"Really sore and tired"

"Well you can sleep now as I am with you now." and then he gave her a quick peck on the lips and then they both went to sleep.

About 2 hours later Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore walk in to find them still a sleep when they walked closer Ron had woken up.

"So this is where you was." Harry asked

"Yes she woke up." Ron said smiling

"Oh thank god at least we know that she is OK." Dumbledore said

"Did she say anything to you." Ginny asked her brother

"Yeah that she is very sore and tired"

"But how did you get like that" when Ron noticed we went red of embarrassment when he was asked this

"Well she asked me too as she couldn't sleep"

"Well ok then" Harry Ginny even Dumbledore had said

"Well we are going to go now so talk later" Harry said smiling

"Well that was embarrassing" Hermione said still with her eyes closed

"I thought you were a sleep"

"I was but then I woke up."

"Hermione I am so in love with you and I want to be with you."

"Ron I thought I made that clear when I kissed you that we were together you are my boyfriend."

"No I want to be with you more than that I have loved you ever since I can remember and I am not rushing this, I want this more than life it's self and when I nearly lost you it made me more determined for when you wake up I would do it."

So Ron got out of the bed and took a deep breath. He got down on one knee

When she saw this she was nearly crying "Hermione I love you and if anything ever happened to you my life would stop until I am with you again I would give my life for you. So will you make me the happiest person alive and agree to marry me. So Hermione will you marry me?"

Please review this chapter


	9. YES YES YES

_I can't believe that he had just asked me that I mean I thought he didn't love me and what he said just made me fall even more in love with him._

"Hermione will you please say something." Ron had asked still on the floor

"Ron you are amazing you know that and I love you so much for being that so Ron yes I will marry you"_ Did she just say yes SHE SAID YES_ And as soon as she said this Ron jumped up to her and kissed her with so much care. He then put the ring on her finger. _I can't believe that I am now engage with him._

"Hermione I really don't want people to know yet I just want it to be me and you for now."

"I know lets just enjoy us before our family's and find out and swarm us."

"I know imagine what your mum will say when she finds out."

"Knowing her she will hug us for about an hour or so."

"Can't wait but for now it is just me and you."

"Yes Mrs Weasley to be." Ron told her while grinning like a boy at Christmas and leaning in towards her

"I like the sound of that." Hermione said leaning in as well

"Me too." Ron said just as their lips met. Their lips were in sync with each other.

"Ron how are we going to his it if I am wearing the ring."

"Well I thought of that and hear you go." giving her box.

As she was opening it their was a necklace's that had to of cost over 100 gallons. "Ron this is beautiful but how will this hid it."

"Well you can wear it at night but in the morning take the ring of and put the ring on the necklace's. And if people ask about the necklace's just say it is a birthday present."

"Wow Ron you really thought this through then."

"Of course I did I love you."

"I love you too but you better go now before we are caught."

"OK but I will come by later. As I need to go and do something now see you later." then Ron gave her a quick peck on the lips and went to speak to the Dumbledore as she loves him so I have to do this.

On the walk to Dumbledore's office he was thinking about what he tell Dumbledore he had just ask Hermione to marry him and he knew she looked up to him so he had to tell him before anyone else found out.

"Cindy Michel Dumbledore" the door to his office opened up

Dumbledore asked "Ron what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you sir. Well me and Hermione we are together and we are in love with each other."

"OK then but I have know for a while how you too felt about each other."

"When she was missing and then when I saw her it just made me realised how much I love her and I thought she was dead and I couldn't handle that and when she woke up I did something that has change mine and Hermione relationship. When I tell you might tell me that we are too young but in my eyes we are so ready and and she agrees. I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes but we are not getting married yet and she doesn't want anyone to know, but as she is your grand daughter you need to know and I really do love her."

"Well thank you Ron for telling me this you were right I did need to know about this so that is honourable and I know how much you love each other by the way to act around each other and when she was in hospital. So in other words you have my blessing Ron. But if you hurt her I will hex you so bad yo..." before he had the chance to finish Ron interrupted him.

"I will never hurt her because she is the one for me. She would hex me herself so you don't have to do anything as she is the smartest which of her age. And thank you for your blessing Sir"

"Good answer."

"Well I am going to tell Hermione that I told you."

"OK"

On the way back he was thinking how lucky he was to have Hermione. When he reached her he found her sleeping. He went to her kissed her head and went back to see Harry.

"Hi Harry what has been happening."

"Nothing just people talking about Hermione and how they are going to apologizes for calling her all them names when they thought she was a muggle born. How is she?"

"She is fine she is just sleeping that's all."

"So you and Hermione"

"I know it took all of this just for me to admit that I love her."

"So she is your girlfriend now then"

_I so wanted to say no she is soon to be my wife. I know that they would not tell anyone as they are our friends. _"She is and I better tell mum as if I don't and she found out she would kill me."

Ginny nodding agreeing with him

It was two days later and Hermione is being released from the hospital wing today.

Ron was watch Hermione walk at normal speed "Hermione you have to take it very slow ok"

"Ron you need to stop worrying about me. I am fine"

"I will never stop worrying about you as you are my fiancé Hermione"

"I know but I feel fine Ron"

"OK I will turn the worry down a bit Mione."

"That's is all I ask Mr Weasley." Hermione said seductively

"Fine Mrs soon to be Weasley" Ron replied seductively and then he leaned in and kissed her they were going for a 2 minutes until they were interrupted by a noise they broke apart before Harry and Ginny came in"Well you two look like you are trying to his something so what have you done."

"Nothing so sod off" Ron told them

"Ronald language" Hermione told him

"Sorry come on lets go and get something to eat. Mione." When they went it was just Harry and Ginny left.

"Something is going on between them."

_Ron told me they are together. But she doesn't know I can have some fun with this._ "Ginny they could be dating"

"That would mean Ron finally having the nerve to tell her. But I don't think it is that."

"We will find out adventively."

"Of course we will."

When Ron and Hermione had came in to the great hall everyone had turned to look at them.

"Great just when I like being with you guys this happens and I really don't like everyone staring at me."

"Don't worry it will all blow over love." Ron said as they were sitting down

"I hope so as I don't want this all the time and if they are like this about me imagine what they will be like if they find out about us."

"About that I kind of told Dumbledore what I did as he is your grand father and I wanted his blessing and I got it."

"Ron you really are amazing and sweet for doing that and thank you."

And that is when Harry and Ginny walked and went over to sit with them

"So have you finished your little talks" Ginny said to the two of them.

"Yes we have and this is really annoying me." Hermione said to them

Harry asked "What is annoying Hermione."

"Everyone keeps staring at me because of who I am."

Then a group of people came in and Harry was just staring at them.

"Harry that is Katie Bell" and Harry went over to them and before he had time to ask a question Katie had told him "I now what you are going to ask but I don't know who cursed me."

As Harry was going over to Katie Ginny asked them "OK what is going on because something obvious is going on."

"Nothing is going on."

"Well I could tell mum and let her get it out of you." Ginny told her brother

"No please don't do that I will tell you but you can't tell anyone." Ron told her

"OK my lips are sealed."

"Well me and Hermione are dating."

"Wow finally I was wondering when you we going to tell her."

But when they turned their head to Harry. Harry had seen Malfoy walk out of the hall and he followed him and he had used the spell from the half blood princes book Sectumsempra. And he had been band from the last Quidditch match of the season and if Gryffindor wins we win the Quidditch cup. He really wanted to part of it so Ginny had to take his place as seeker and we had one the game and the cup.

But Harry had to hid the half blood princes book in the room of requirement with Ginny and when they was in their he had his first kiss with her. He was so excited about this and as soon as it started it was over. And when he looked up she was gone. The he remembered what Dumbledore had ask him to do so he decided to use liquid luck and he had got the real memory of Slughorn and what he saw made him even more scared to fight you know who.

He Dumbledore told him "We have already destroyed 2 horcruxes, Tom Riddle's diary and his ring that belonged to his mother. And I believe I have found another one and this time I will need your help but before we go I have to see Hermione."

Dumbledore went to see Hermione "Hermione I have to go somewhere but if anything happens to I just want to let you know that I will always love you and I hope that you and Ron are so happy together and I want you to help Harry when he tells you what is happening and one more thing over these last years I have always be proud of you and this moment I have never been so proud in my life. I love you." and he kissed her head and left a very confused Hermione behind.

Please review this chapter


	10. How did this happen

It was 10 minutes after Dumbledore had left and Harry was saying goodbye to his friends.

"I will be back in a while I have to help Dumbledore with something." he told both his friends

"OK just look after him, he said something to me before and it is really worrying me." Hermione told Harry

"I promise Hermione I will look after him and he said the something to me before as well."

"What did he say to you."

"He said that if anything happens to me you carry on and Ron and Hermione will help you they will be your only hope as you will need your friends around."

"He said something like that to me"

"Well I better be off then." Harry said looking scared

"Yes but please come back on one piece." Hermione told him when giving him a cuddle

"I will see you later." he turned around and went to Dumbledore so they could go.

"So I have you all to myself now. For a while"

"Yes you do. So what do you want to do."

"I have something in mind." He whispered to her only two inches from he lips

"Do you now, well tell me." Hermione said to him

"Oh I intend too." Then he kissed her with so much passion.

"I can't wait until you are my wife. And I get to do this in public."

"I know."

"I so want to marry you now Hermione."

"Ron I have to be 17 to get married."

"Well as soon as you are 17 I so want to marry you."

"That soon."

"Hermione I have loved you since I was 11, I want to marry you as soon as I get the chance."

"Then we will. And I love you as well." He picked her up and kissed her.

It was 2 hours before they saw Harry again and when they did they he told them he had to find Snape. Then 10 minutes later Hermione world had been turned upside down as Snape had killed Dumbledore. She rushed to his side and she knew he was dead. And she started to cry and that is when Harry came over to her.

"Harry w..what happened?"

"Snape he killed him."

"What how, how could he do this to him I mean he was his friend."

"I know but we will get Snape back I don't know how but we will." _I really didn't want to tell her what they really wanted. I heard them say they wanted to kill the whole family of Dumbledore. They wanted to kill Hermione._

"I know."

By this time everyone from Hogwarts had come out to where Dumbledore is and Ron and Ginny came over to help the one's they love.

When the body was moved Harry and Hermione was the only ones to stay with him as Hermione was family and Harry was like family to Dumbledore. They had to help each other as they have both lost someone very dear to them.

"Harry why did you have to go with him?"

"Because he need my help. Slughorn had a memory of Tom Riddle when he was a student. He had made 7 Horcruxes they are 6 objects which contains 6 pieces of his soul so he can't die destroy each one, they destroy Voldemort and he can become mortal and he can be killed."

"So that is what he was doing."

"Yes and 2 have already have been destroyed riddle's diary and his ring that is why Dumbledore's hand was like what it was."

"Well just to let you know I am with you all the way with this."

"Hermione I can't ask you to do this."

"Gramps asked me to go with you and I am coming with you."

"If you are sure that you are coming with me then thank you."

"You are welcome."

"I just can't believe that he is gone." Hermione said as she started to cry again

"I know we will always miss him and his humour." Harry started to cry as well

"The way he said his jokes even if they was not funny it was still funny by the way he said it."

"I remember one he told me it was so not funny but he acted it out and it was hilarious."

"We better go Harry everyone will be waiting for us."

"Yeah we better go."

One the way out they both went a kissed his head and left.

"Hermione come here I am so sorry." Ron walked over to her and gave her a hug

"I just can't believe that he is gone. I mean I only saw him this afternoon and now he is dead."

"I know and if I could do anything to help just ask and I will do it well try to."

"Thanks Ron but just you being here is enough for me. And Harry has Ginny."

"And you will get through it and I will be there right through it."

"Thanks Ron but Harry and I need to tell you something about what Dumbledore was doing."

"What was he doing Mione."

"I will tell you later."

When everyone was in the great hall well what was left of it. Everyone was crying and when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in everyone just looked at them.

A few people came up to them

"Hermione we are sorry for your lost."

"Thank you."

"If you ever need anything you know where I am."

"Thanks but I have my friends for that."

It was later in the day

"Harry what is that you have."

"It is what me and Dumbledore went to get. We thought it was a Horcruxes but it was a fake someone has got the real one. It was signed by R.A.B"

"Who is R.A.B"

"I have not idea but who ever they are they have the real Horcruxes."

It was 2 weeks later and it was Dumbledore's funeral only Ron, Harry and Hermione knew about the Horcruxes and R.A.B.

Hermione was very upset but when she saw her great uncle she felt a bit better as she hasn't seen him in 6 years.

"Uncle Aberforth how are you." hermione asked him

"Hermione is that you wow you have grown."

"Yes it is me uncle how are you." she said whiling hugging her uncle

"Fine I just wish I could of apologize to him before he died."

"I think that he had forgave you a long time ago"

"You think Hermione"

"I know"

"Well we better sit down then. And who are these boys."

"Uncle this is Ron weasley and Harry potter."

"So you are the boys that my Hermione is best friends with."

"Yes and she has saved us about a million times from getting hurt." Ron told him

"Well that sounds like my Hermione."

"Well we better sit down as the service is staring now" Aberforth told them

Through out the service Hermione, Aberforth, Ron, Harry, Ginny and most of the students were crying for their loved head master.

When Aberforth had to get up Hermione went with him

"Well what can I say about my brother he was the most loyal, bravest, trustworthy and kind person and he was the best brother and grand father and friend that anyone could have had." he said about his brother

"My grand father was the bravest man I have ever known and he kept me save all off these years because of who I am and he was all ways their for me when I need it and me and everyone who knew him will all miss him. So love you gramps and I will miss you so much." Hermione had told everyone

Aberforth and Hermione both said " We will miss you."

Harry was up to say a few words

"Dumbledore had been protecting me since I was a baby from You know who and he died still doing that and I will never forget him what what he has done for me and now it is my turn." Harry told them when he came done he left them all confused except Hermione

Later that day

"Ron I have to tell you something about Dumbledore and Voldemort. Voldemort created 7 Horcruxes. They are 6 objects which contains 6 pieces of his soul so he can't die destroy each one, they destroy Voldemort and he can become mortal and he can be killed."

"Finally something we can do about him." Ron said

"So you are coming with me and Hermione" Harry asked Ron

"Of course I am where ever you two go I go. We are the golden trio."

"Yes we are."

"So when are we going to go Harry." Ron told his friend

"Well I was thinking after the Bill and fleur's wedding the wedding is on the 20th September so we go on the 21st September." Harry told them it was the day of Harry birthday.

"OK then" Ron and hermione agreed

Please review this chapter


	11. Your brothers are idots

It has been 6 weeks since Dumbledore's funeral and Hermione has been staying the borrow for the whole 6 weeks and Harry will be arriving in 2 weeks on the 17th September

As Hermione was walking in the garden and she found Ron so she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Ron are you ok you seem a little distracted."

"Mione of course I am distracted you are her and I can't kiss you with out people finding out about us. And I really want to kiss you." Ron told his fiancé.

"Well no one is around now." That is all in took for Ron to kiss her. The kiss was sweet.

"I love you Mione so much and I have been thinking why don't we get married on the day of your birthday as I can't bare to wait one day after you are 17."

"That would be the best birthday present. Ever. So 16 days until I am your wife"

"I can't wait Mione." as he was leaning in to kiss her he heard his mum calling out

"Ron Hermione where are you time for dinner."

"Well we better go in and I have to hid this again." referring to her ring

"Yes we should and I could put a spell on the ring where only the person wearing it and the person who gave it to her can see it and no one else."

"OK do it."

Ron took out his wand and said "_velieris is orbis_" and then no one except them two could see the ring.

As they were walking back in they couldn't keep their eyes of each other as soon as they were close to the door they went back to normal. When they were step inside the room everyone looked at them.

Hermione whisper to Ron "It has not worked."

"Lets just see were this goes first."

"There you are we wonder where you two were" Mrs weasley

Quietly Ron told Hermione "Told you that it worked." Fred and George had seen the way they have been whispering all the time and spending all this time together. So being them they had to say something.

"Oh, look here Ickle Ronnikens finally landed himself a girlfriend, George" teased Fred.

"Why Fred I think you are right. That is why they have been spending all this time together."

"Guys Ron has just been helping me deal with everything with Dumbledore that's all." Hermione told them

"Just when I thought he had the nerve to tell her she has to go and rip it way." Fred fake cried

"I know it just hurts." George fake cried as well

"Shut up you two." Ron said

Fred and George both said "Hit a nerve have we."

"Come on Hermione lets leave this child behaviour and eat outside."

As they walked outside Hermione told Ron

"They are just winding you up that's all."

"I know it is just that everyone knew how I felt about you even before I did anything abut it." Ron told her.

"Well on my birthday we can tell them that we are together but not married."

"OK but at least I can kiss you then."

"Well not just yet as they can still see us Ron."

"I know but I can't wait until then."

"We if we let them catch us then we never told them did we." Hermione told Ron

"Well can they catch us now then."

"No Ronald that would be too easy."

Ron knew that she was right but he still wanted to kiss her.

"Come on lets go up stairs and let them catch us." Ron told her smiling

"Lets go then." and when they walked back in they put their plate by the sink and went up to his room. When they got their it took a few minutes until they were in a fall make out session.

"Why George what do you think they are doing" Fred asked his twin

"I don't know brother shall we see" George told him

"Of course we should." Fred and George said

As they were walking up stairs they herd voice but could quite hear it. As were creeping to the room they heard.

"Ron I know that you want to tell people but we agreed at my birthday."

"I know Mione but I won't be able to do this while we are in public with out mum throwing a fit." he said kissing her,

"True sometimes I wonder why I put up with you Ron."

"Because you love me."

"Yes I do." she said kissing him

Fred and George had opened the door slightly so they could see what was happening

When they saw them kissing they were smiling as they had one the bet that they said were going to get together before her birthday while everyone else had said after they knew what they had to do. They thought while walking down stairs.

"Everyone pay up you have lost the bet." Fred and George both said.

"What bet?" Ginny asked.

"You know the one when we said Ron and hermione will get together before her birthday and all over you said after." Fred told her sister

"Well I have decided not to be in that bet any more." Ginny told them as she already knows they are together.

"Ginny Ginny Ginny you can't come out of a bet. We have won because Ron and Hermione are up stairs snogging each other." Fred and George both said smirking

When this was heard everyone went up stairs to see if this was true when they got their they heard Ron and Hermione still in the conversation.

"Ron this year is going to be hard isn't it with everything that is going on." Hermione said to him while leaning on his shoulder.

"I guess I mean with everything that is going on with Harry. But at least he will still have us." he told her then he kissed her head.

"He will all ways have us Ron like we agreed before where he goes we go ."

"No I agreed wherever you go I go." when the Weasley family heard that they was all shocked how Ron could be so romantic towards Hermione.

"Ron you are so sweet and the answer is still no. We wait until my birthday."

"But Mione please when we are in public you know I won't be able to handle it."

"Yes I know so we wait." Hermione told him while smiling

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Ron asked her

"Yes I am, very much."

"You tease me so easily."

"Yes but you still love me." When this was said Fred and George was smiling at this as they knew where this was going.

"Yes I do love you but when we tell them I want to tell mum first as is my mum." Ron told her.

"Yes I agree Ron Weasley."

"Thank you Hermione Dumbledore." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"But then we have to tell Harry as he is our best friend."

"Hermione shut up so I can kiss you." Ron told her smiling leaning in again

"Then I will." She said just before they kissed

As soon as their lips met everyone outside except Fred and George was upset that they had lost money and Fred and George were very happy that they got money.

As they all left Ron and Hermione broke apart.

"So do you think that they believed us. And will they say anything about what they saw." Ron told her.

"Ron yes I think that they believed that now they know they might want us to tell them first before they say that they knew."

"Well at least they know and I can kiss you all I want now."

"Like when Ron"

"Now" He whispered as he was going to kiss her.

As the Weasley were coming down.

"Now you have seen the proof pay up." Fred and George said the their family

"Fine" everyone said handing them 10 gallons each.

"Well at least they are together now." Ginny told her family

"Yes I can't wait for him to tell me so that I can give them both a motherly hug." Molly said

The next day. When they came down stairs everyone turned in the kitchen turned to look at them

"Well you wanted them to know and now they know." Hermione told him

"Yes they do and in 15 days you will make me so happy." Ron told her.

"Wanna go out side then Ron."

"Yeah"

As they were walking out they found as spot were they could sit and not be interrupted by the family.

"It is really beautiful out here."

"Yes but you are more beautiful."

As he said this she kissed him

"I could not of picked a better guy than you."

"Yes you can you deserved the best guy in the world."

"And that is what I have."

Through out the day Ron and Hermione were getting glances from Mrs Weasley as she wanted to just give them a hug. Mr weasley came out to his wife.

"They really make a good couple don't they." he asked his wife

"Yes they do Arthur." She said as she saw the two of them as Ron was chasing Hermione.

"Ron you better put me down or I will tell everyone your secret."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would."

"Fine I will but don't say anything about it please." Ron said while putting her down

"I wont"

"Thanks you Mione. We I still love you even if you have just blackmailed me."

"Well I love you and you got what was coming too you." She said as she kissed him but they didn't here someone come down to them

"Well Well Well what do we have here." As soon as this was said they broke apart.

Please review this chapter


	12. Who is it

"Fred what are you doing here." Ron shouted at his brother

"Well mum told me to come and get you two for dinner and when I came I saw you two kissing again. You know mum really wants you to tell her."

"And we will After dinner." Hermione spoke up

"Really Mione ." Ron said very happily

"Yes Ronald we will."

"As much as I would like to listen to your love fight mum wants you two in now." Fred told them

"OK then lets go." Hermione told Ron and Fred

"Right lets get this show on the road then." Ron said to himself

As they entered the room everyone was sitting at the table looking at them.

"Fred you found them. Where were you Ron? And what were you two doing outside for all this time."

"Mum we were outside talking about Hermione birthday and what we are going to do to celebrate it."

"Is that all you were doing." Molly asked him

"Mum, we know that you know that me and Hermione are together."

"How did you find out." molly asked her son in a confused manner

Ron thinking on the spot as her didn't want to tell her that they planned it her told her "Fred told us."

"Fred why would you do that."

"Because you wanted them to tell you." _Right time to get him back_ "Well when I got they were kissing each other."

"Fred why would you do that." Ron asked his brother very annoyed

"Well you told them I told you so payback." Fred explained to him

"Well I am so happy for the both of you" Mrs Weasley said to them while giving them her famous Weasley hug.

"Mum you can't tell Harry, we have to tell him so no one can tell him as he is our best friend."

"Of course we understand that. So how long have you been together then."

"Well mum it was the day after my birthday."

"Ron that was months ago." his mother told him

"I know but we wanted it to be just me and Hermione for a while and explore our relationship."

"Well I am so happy that you two are finally together."

"Thanks mum." "Thanks Mrs Weasley" Ron and Hermione said to molly.

The rest of the night Ron and Hermione were in the front room talking about how they are going do the wedding.

"Ron how are we going to get away from the family so we can get married."

"Well I was thinking about duplicating ourselves and our doubles will here at night while we go and get married then we could stay at one of the muggle thing called hotels"

"Ron that is a brilliant idea."

"Of course it is as I really want this and I have done research so we could do this."

"You really are amazing Ron."

"Yes but you are a million times more."

Ron and Hermione was both leaning in and when their lips met they heard gagging noise coming from his family well only his siblings that is and they were smiling into the kiss.

Ron spoke up "Well this is what you get. You wanted to know that we were together and if you can't handle us kissing get over it."

"Fine go back to what you were doing." Fred and George said

"I was going to" Ron told them and with that they were kissing again.

It was 13 days later. And they were going to go and get Harry later today and they will be married in 2 days time

At this moment in time it is 5 pm

"Hermione just 2 days now."

"I know Ron I can't wait either but tomorrow is going to be dangerous because we have to get Harry and with you know who out their anything can happen." Hermione told him

"I know but I will do anything to make sure that you are not hurt ok." Ron told Hermione

"Thanks but we don't have to worry about that now."

"No we don't and as no one is here I can do this without anyone interrupting us." He kissed her with so much passion and he whispered into the kiss "I love you" And resumed kissing her. When they broke apart Mione told him "I love you too." and she rest her head against his chest and fell a sleep and he had his head rest against her head and also fell a sleep.

It was a good hour before someone was walking in it was Fleur Delacour and bill as they had to get the borrow ready for their wedding and when they saw Ron and Hermione sleeping there was a lot of giggling in the room when the other members of the family had come down and saw this. But they didn't want to wake them us as they look very sleepy so they let the stay their.

It was a 2 hours later

And Ron and Hermione had both been a wake for 30 minutes as they were getting ready to go and get Harry.

"Ready Mione."

"Ready Ron and don't worry everything is going to be all right."

"I know but I will always worry about you."

When moody came in the room everyone was quite.

"OK everyone it is time to go and get him."

As they getting on their brooms Ron was persistent that Hermione rides with him. And after all the shouting moody gave in and let them ride together.

"Ron if I fall off I will kill you when I see you."

"That will never happen as you won't fall in the first place."

As they were flying Hermione was becoming more and more relaxed and when they saw Harry house they began land. When they were on the ground Ron and Hermione were at the door to see their best mate. It took a few seconds before it opened and when it did both of them jumped on their best mate.

"Well at least I know that you missed me." Harry said to his mates while on the floor.

Hermione spoke first "Of course we missed you you are our best mate and like a brother to me and Ron."

"Yeah mate we haven't heard from you all summer and you are our brother"

"Well thanks guys."

"Can you move before someone kills him." Moody told them while moving into the house

"Now we are all here we have to move you in ways the Ministry can't detect which Harry Potter is the real one. I am informed that you are very familiar with this potion."

"No I you take that you will become in danger." Harry told everyone

"Like we haven't been in the position before." Ron told Harry

"No but taking that becoming me it is different." Harry said hoping to put the of it.

"Everyone here has agreed to take it so Hermione as we agreed." Moody asked

Hermione went behind Harry and cut some of his hair of his head and put it into the potion.

When everyone was looking like harry and everyone wearing the same clothes Ron saw his ring and knew it was Hermione and went up to her."

"Hi Mione."

"Ron how did you know it was me."

"Mione you are wearing the ring and only me and you can see it."

"I forgot that everyone could see it as it is a part of me now and as I can see it I forgot all about it."

"Well that happens when you are with the guy you love."

"It sure does."

"Everyone it is time to go," Moody spoke up

As everyone had left the room it was just Ron and Hermione left.

"I will see you on the other side and I love you Mione."

"I love you too Ron." they shared another sweet kiss. When the kiss was over they went outside Ron was with by himself and hermione was with Kingsley. He took one more look at her before he left for the Borrow.

When they were half way there everyone saw other people their and they new it was death eaters.

There was curse being thrown everywhere One of the Harry had their ear missing. Then the one that everyone feared the killing curse was thrown and it one the Harry but what they didn't here was that the curse had not been said right so that same death eater also throw the memory curse and the same Harry and others were stunned and when the potion wears of the spell wears of for only a stunning spell.

As the real Harry go to the Borrow he was greeted my Ginny and Mrs Weasley one by one everyone came in. It was reviled that it was George that had lost the ear. As the harry who had been hit with the not said right killing curse and memory charm had come in everyone had wonder who it was who they thought was dead but really just knock out. As everyone was at the Borrow they had to wait another 20 minutes before they could find out who it was.

Please review this chapter


	13. She is very lucky

They had 10 more minutes to find out who was who and who was injured and who was not. Every who wasn't stunned or they thought dead went outside for the rest of the time. As people where changing back into their own self they wanted to know who was the one they thought was dead. Everyone who was stunned work up and their was Ron, Fred, Tonks were the ones who was stunned. Then Molly came out crying as they had found out who they thought was dead.

All she said was "Don't let Harry and most definitely Ron go in their." As soon as that was said everyone knew who it was. It was Hermione.

Ron and Harry had came out hoping to find Hermione sitting their.

Ron had asked "Where is Hermione." Everyone was silent

Ron getting annoyed asked again "Where is Hermione." they all pointed to the front room.

When they walked in their what Ron and Harry both saw made their heart drop was Hermione on the floor. Ron ran straight to her and tried to wake her up. Harry also walked to her slowly as he couldn't believe what had happened

"Mione wake up please." their was no answer

"Please I need you" Ron said now crying

"WAKE UP I love you please wake up. We were a couple I can;t lose you now just as soon as we got together."

"Ron she is gone."

"We had it all planed out we were going to tell you about us and everything and we were also ge..." Ron couldn't finished the sentence as the was crying even more. And Harry had left to give them a bit of space.

A few minutes later what he saw next made his heart drop again he saw her move.

"HARRY COME NOW EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW." Ron shouted from the top of his lungs. When everyone was in the room Ron asked "Watch her" and she moved again

"What the hell" His dad had said

"Dad help her please" and with that everyone had gone out of the room except Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Dad what the matter her." Ron said still crying as he couldn't believe it

"Well she is one very and I mean very lucky person as she is just unconscious but we can give her for something for that it will take 15 minutes to work I will just go and get it. As he walked out everyone asked how she is and explained it to them while looking for the potion. When he found it he went back in to where she was and gave it to her. Them next 15 minutes for Ron were a nightmare as they felt like hours. And when she started to come round he felt so happy but when she said "Ron harry what happened?" he felt that feeling again but at least she was alive.

"You were hit with the memory spell." Ron told her.

"How I remember you two." Hermione told them

"OK do you remember the extent of our relationship ." Ron said who was confused.

"Yes me, you and Harry have been best friends since the age of 11 we are best friends nothing more and nothing less."

"So you don't remember about us" Ron asked her hoping she was just joking

"I remember that you are my best friend" Hermione told him and his heart fell again

"OK I am going to ask you some questions" Ron told her

"OK then Ron"

"Are you dating any one."

"Yes Victor krum and you are dating Lavender Brown."

"No you are not dating him and I am not dating her."

"Why not"

He went and got her hand "Because they both used the Cruciatus Curse on you and the are both in Azkaban for it." when he held her left hand he took the ring off as he didn't wont her find that they are getting married in 2 days.

"WHAT how could they do that to me and what did Gramps do to them and where is he."

When this was said Ron told her " He was the one to send them to Azkaban and he should be here in the next to days."

"OK Ron."

"Dad can I speak to you please." Ron said to his father

"Yes lets go somewhere else."

As they walked out he asked him "Dad can you get all of the memory back"

"Ron I can get her memory back but it will take about 1 day or 2 to get everything and make it."

Ron told his father "Do please I need her back"

Everyone asked how she is. Ron said "She is fine she remembers everything except that we are dating."

"Ron we are so sorry." Everyone told him

"I know but Dad can get it back but it will take a while and don't tell anyone about our relationship to her as she needs to remember first before I put all this on her."

"OK we wont." As they told that to him he went back into where Hermione was.

"Hermione my dad is going to make something that will give you back all of your memories."

"Great when will it be ready then."

"In to days the day of your birthday."

"What today is the 17th September"

"Yes and your birthday is a very important day for you" and then under his breath "And for me."

"Well I better go and see everyone then" As she walked out she was attacked with hugs from all the Weasley family.

Mrs Weasley asked her "How are you feeling love are you OK."

"Yes Mrs Weasley I am fine just Tired that's all I am just going up to bed now."

"Dad can you get to work on that potion now please I need her back before her birthday please as me, Mione and Harry were going to out at later that night in the garden to give her our presents and I got her a necklace's but I can't give it to her without her thinking that we are together."

"I will try my best Ron." Ron went up to bed and he needed to talk to Mione before he went to bed.

He know one her door "Hermione can I come in it is Ron."

Hermione can to the door "Ron are you ok"

"No I am not I can't believe that I nearly lost you I mean me and you have been through so much together with Harry."

"Ron I am fine me and you are the same aren't we."

_Ron really wanted to say no we are not the same we were getting married and now you can't remember now so no I am not ok. _"Of course me and you are the same it is just I really want you to have your memory by your birthday as I have been waiting to do something for a long time to do it."

"Do what Ron."

"I will tell you when you get your memory back because it wont be fair to lay it all on you now when you don't remember. Well I better go to sleep and you need it as well after all you have been through today. Good night Mione"

"Night Ron."Ron came up to her and kissed her head and went back to his room to go to sleep and try to forget that what had happened to hermione tonight wasn't real and she had remembered him.

_When Hermione went to sleep she had a very weird dream it was about Dumbledore had been killed by Snape and Ron and Hermione were going to get married. And her Ron and Harry were going to defeat voldemort._

But when she woke up she was wanted it to be real but then she remember it was a dream.

When she was down stairs she was helping everyone with the preparations for Fleur and Bill's wedding. While Ron and his dad was out getting the thing that were need for Hermione to get her memory back when they got back it was 5 pm they had been out for 8 hours. For Ron this was a matter of life and death as he was so close to having Hermione as his wife and yet so far as these things keep happening to her.

20 minutes later

"Ron what's the matter, she will be ok." Harry said giving his friend support

"I know but something happened Harry but I can't tell you."

"What did you do Ron."

"No it is nothing bad it is actually good and now she can't remember I feel that my life is empty."

"Ron you can tell me and I won't tell anyone I promise."

"OK but you can't tell my mum as we don't want her to know as she will but in and as we are going with you when she gets her memory back she won't let us out of her sight to let us go."

"I promise I will not tell anyone Ron." Harry told his friend truthfully

"Well after we was attack from krum and Lavender and I was laying next to her when you came in."

"Yes I remember."

"Well after you left and she woke up I asked Mione something."

"What did you ask her."

"I asked her to marry me."

"YOU DID WHAT" Harry said shocked

"And she said yes to me."

"OK then but what does that have to do with her birthday tomorrow." Harry ask his mate

"That was the day that we were going to get married." Ron told him

"That soon."

"Yes I love her and she loves me and we both want this and now I can;t tell her a thing as she can't remember it." Ron said nearly in the verge of tears

"Ron I am so sorry, I don't know how you feel but I will help you with that potion." Harry told him

"Thanks mate."

please review this chapter


	14. Please remember

It was 1 hour and 40 minutes later and it was now 7 pm and they were just starting to make the potion.

"Dad after we have finished it can we give it to her."

"Ron we can't we have to wait 2 hours before we can give it to her and then we have to wait 18 hours before it has worked."

"How come it is so long."

"Well Ron in them 18 hours it will start to work and after them 18 hours she will remember everything."

"What time will that be dad."

"It should be at 4 pm tomorrow

"Well let's start then people."

As they were working Ron felt really happy as he was a step closer to having his Hermione back. By the time they were finished it was 8 pm so they could give her potion to her at 10 pm.

"Hermione was have just finished making it and you can have it at 10 tonight and you should remember some parts tonight and some tomorrow and everything at 4 pm tomorrow."

"Thanks Ron but why did you rush everything to get this done."

"I want you to remember everything that has happened." Ron told the love of his life

"Do I want to know what has happened." Hermione asked as she thought about what she could remember.

"Believe me you do and when you remember you will understand how hard it has been for me."

_Hard for you. You aren't the one who forgot everything. _"What do you mean hard for you I still remember you."

"But you forgot something that you need to know."

"So I guess it is really important then."

"Yes it is and some of it is in the matter of life and death."

"Well whatever it is thank you for looking out for me."

"Well before you lost your memory I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe and I will all ways stand by that."

"Ron that is sweet. You really are the best friend ever. Well you and Harry."

"I know we will always be of friends." Ron told her.

"So do you want to go outside then."

"Sure why not." Hermione told Ron

As they were walking they were talking about what happened when she was attacked by krum and lavender. He told her everything about Dumbledore telling everyone about it and her falling in to a coma. Also him, Harry and Ginny having a fight with krum and lavender for what they did to her. And how he broke up with lavender. But he made sure that he never told her about the parts when he was talking about Hermione. When she smiled at this he so wanted to kiss her as he has missed her so much and even though she is her he still wants her to remember what had happened between them and what is going to happen tomorrow. By the time they had finish talking Arthur had come out.

"Guys it is time now." Arthur had told them

"OK let's do this." Hermione said. Ron had got up and walked back to the borrow and saw Mr Weasley with a bottle which had the potion in it.

"Hermione drink this and you will start to remember this later on." Arthur said while giving the bottle to her

"OK" and then Hermione drank it.

Ron was now smiling again like the him he had ask Hermione to marry him and she said yes.

"Now we just have to wait." Ron said very happily

Everyone had gone to bed except Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione. And Hermione was starting to remember things and I was no midnight.

"Ron, me and you have something planed for tomorrow don't we." When this was said Ron was now smiling.

"Yes we do Mione."

"So it has something to do with my birthday doesn't it."

"Yes and no but you have to remember it by yourself."

"Well I am going to bed now and hopefully I will remember more things tomorrow." She said as she walked up stairs

"Ron what do you have planned tomorrow." Ginny asked Ron

"I am going to give her birthday present to her and Harry is coming as well." Ron said while looking at Harry.

Harry getting the message told her "We are going to give her our birthday presents as she is our best friends we kind of wanted to do it alone and that is what she remembered."

As Ginny looked away Ron mouth to Harry "Thanks for that." and as Harry response was a thrums up.

10 minutes later they was in bed as well.

The next morning at 11 am

As Hermione was coming down the stairs Ron came up to her and said to her. "Happy birthday you are now 17 Mione."

"I know I can't believe it."

Then she remembered something

"I remember what happened to gramps it feels like losing him all over again."

"Hermione that is why I didn't want to tell you as I knew it would hurt you. So I had to let you remember"

"I know Ron and thanks for that."

"You are welcome Mione."

"I am just happy that you are starting to remember and but can you hurry it up please as I won't the whole Mione back." Ron said laughing

"I am sorry that I am so slow for your liking Ron" Hermione said smiling

"That's OK next time this happens maybe you will be faster."

"Fine I will"

"Mione that was a joke please don't do this to us ever again." Ron said to her

"I won't I promise. I am going for a walk."

"I come with you Mione" Ron told her.

As they were walking Hermione was just thinking about what she was doing tonight for her birthday.

"Ron so what are you getting for my birthday"

"Well that is me to know and you too find out."

"I really want to know Ron please"

"No you have to wait until tonight."

"OK."

As they were walking to the hill that they always sat in Ron and Hermione was focusing on how they wanted tonight to happen.

"Ron this place is amazing I would love to see a sun set here."

"Well we can later Hermione."

Ron gave Hermione a hug and then he couldn't help himself he went a kissed Hermione and just as he thought she was melting into the kiss she pushed him away.

"Ron what do you think you are doing."

"Hermione I am sorry I couldn't help it I love you."

"You what."

"I love you."

"Ron I can't deal with this. I think that our friendship is in jeopardy"

"What all because of this."

"Yes Ron you had no right to kiss me."

"I can't deal with this." And Ron walk back to the house and found Harry

"Harry I have done something bad"

"What did you do"

Ron explained what he had just done and what her response was.

"Harry kill me please."

At the same time as Ron and harry were talking Hermione had another memory

Start of memory.

"_Mione what are you doing here. Wont krum mind as you are getting married to him" Ron said looking sad_

"_Making sure you are aright and I told him no I am not marring him so don't worry about what he say he is probably lying."_

"_Thank god because he told me you said yes."_

"_Will I didn't and do you know that you broke up with Lavender."_

"_Thank god. How did I do it again."_

"_You talk in your sleep."_

"_What did I say"_

"_You said and I quote "I love you Hermione have to dump Lavender" that is what you said"_

"_Well what you think about what I said."_

"_Did you mean it"_

"_Yes" and then leaning in to her Ron said "I love you"_

_And Hermione leaning in said "I love you"_

_As their lips touch for the first time for the both of them felt like their hearts are going to explode the one thing that was going through their mind was perfect. Until they heard people come in it was Lavender and Krum they both had their wands out and Lavender cast " Crucio" she fell to the floor. And Lavender cast it 3 more times. Hermione felt if her whole body was on fire like it was before, it hurt so much the pain was still unbearable but this time she was not crying but she this time she was scream_

"_HERMIONE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER. I AM GOING TO GET HELP DON'T WORRY I WILL BE BACK."_

End of memory

"Oh My God what have I done." and Hermione went back to find Ron and she sound him talking to Harry

"Ron can I speak to you please in private ."

"Sure."

They went to his room

"Ron I remembered something."

"What did you remember."

"I remember how you broke up with Lavender and that we kissed. Then I felt a burning sensation going through me and then you crying out for me. Ron what actually happened are we together or something as I would like to know if I have a boyfriend."

"Well let me ask you do you want me to be your boyfriend." Ron asked her hoping she will say yes

"I do."

"Then ever since that day we have been dating and when you lost your memory I thought that you won't remember about us and when you said that you remembered everything except us I felt like my heart was ripped out as I am so in love with you. Then when I kissed you before and then you said our friendship is in jeopardy I want to die as if I can't have you I don't want to live as my life is only complete when we were together."

"Well you don't have to worry about that as I remember that we are together and I am in love with you too and I am sorry for that I love you and I will never make that mistake again."

And then they kissed it was the most amazing thing that they both had felt that they had both been born again."

Please review this chapter


	15. Finally

**(This chapter contains sexual reference) **

It was now 15:55 pm and it was only 5 minutes until Hermione will remember everything. When it turned 16:00 Hermione walk up to Ron and what she did made Ron so happy. Ron and Hermione were kissing so much they didn't realise Mrs Weasley was watching at that moment she know that they were together and she remembered their relationship. But when they broke apart Hermione had remember everything about them. Mrs weasley left the two of them so they could talk in private.

"Ron where is my ring."

Ron not looking at the time realising it was 16:05 pm and that she remembered everything asked her "What ring."

"You know my engagement ring the one you gave me."

Ron could not believe this it was like music to his ears when he heard this. "You remember everything about us."

"I know it is 16:07 now and even what happened to me will never stop me from marrying you tonight Ron." Ron then put the ring back on her finger and it was still invisible to everyone except them.

"I have missed that being there and I have missed doing this for the last few days." and he kissed her and Hermione moved her hand around his neck. Ron's arms went around the waist to bring them a close as they could be. As the kiss was going on it was becoming a tongue battle between them. As they broke a part they were both smiling.

"I can't wait until tonight and I have got everything ready for it. What spells to use and I you booked that room in a wotel is it.

"Ron it is a hotel and yes I did book it and I can't wait either."

When they came back in everyone had asked her how she was and if she remembered everything and she told them "I do remember everything. Then everyone gave Hermione their presents until it was just Harry, Hermione and Ron left in the room.

Ron was saving his present till later. Ron was a book of all 2 of them growing up through the years and other was with them and Dumbledore. "Harry this is amazing thank you."

"You're welcome Hermione." Harry said giving her a cuddle

"Ron are you going to give your present to Hermione now."

"No not yet I just want it to be the two of us when I do. So will give it to her later."

"OK"

As it dinner time everyone had sat down and Ron and Hermione were smiling at each other so much that Mrs Weasley decided to speak to them. "OK you two what is going on."

"Nothing" They both said together.

"Well why you are smiling so much then." Molly told them

"Well mum I have finally got my Mione back so I am happy."

"And you." indicating to Hermione

"Well Ron just gave me his present to me." She showed them the necklaces. Well she had to lie as they couldn't know the real reason for smiling too much.

"Well ok then but tone it down a bit please."

"OK then." Ron and Hermione both said together.

After dinner Ron and Hermione were sitting outside in the garden taking about tonight.

"Ron we will say they we have to go to bed at 8 pm then we double our selves then go."

"Cool that sounds like a plan then. What time is it now." Ron said very happily

"It is 7 pm. And only an hour left" Replied Hermione

"Just one hour left till you are Mrs Weasley Hermione."

It was a long hour for them two as they really wanted this to happen now and when it was 5 to 8 Hermione told everyone "Well I am tried after all this memory work so I am going to get some sleep." and Hermione went upstairs.

5 minutes later Ron spoke up "I am going to bed as well I need my sleep if we are going set up for tomorrow wedding then. So good night everyone." Ron went upstairs to see Hermione waiting for him.

"So ready to do this Mione."

"More than ready Ron."

"OK do the spell to double us so we don't get caught."

"_planto duos nostrum" _Then another Ron and Hermione was there with them.

Ron told his double to "Go into bed and stay there and go a sleep."

Hermione told her double to " Go into bed and go to sleep and stay there."

When they double had gone into bed Ron and Hermione had Apparited to the hotel that they were staying at. When they got there. A man asked them "What is the name the room is under."

Hermione told the man "Weasley"

The man was looking for it and them said "Yes Weasley I hope you enjoy your stay here, and here is your keys."

As they were in the room Ron said "Let's do it as I want to my wife right now. But before that _Silencio_" Now nobody will hear them.

"And I want you as my husband right now as well."

Ron started the spell " _Ego tribuo myself ut suus ego diligo suus per meus pectus pectoris matrimonium nos_**"**

Hermione then said the second part _"Ego tribuo myself ut him ego diligo him per meus pectus pectoris matrimonium nos"_

They then both said together "_Ego mos diligo vos forever quod ego tribuo vos is orbis ut ego subcribo of meus fides quod dilig__**o**_ _"_

They put the rings on each other's finger.

Finally Ron said "_Ego mos iam basium vos uxor"_

And Hermione said "Ego mos iam basium vos maritus" and then they kissed each other Hermione arms went around his neck and while Ron cup her face and was making the kiss deeper. When they broke apart Ron said "I love you Mrs Weasley."

Hermione Replied with "I love you Mr Weasley"

Ron had an idea "I can't believe after all this I have had my dreams come true by you my beautiful, sexy, amazing wife."

"And I have had my dreams come true by my handsome, sexy, and the most wonderful person of a husband." and then they started to kiss each other in a slow sensual kiss. Hermione moved her arms around his neck and he then picked her up and took her to the bed.

"I wanted to marry you in every way possible."

"Well we will have to do that then." She said with a smile on her face

Ron had continued to kiss her. He took of her shirt leaving her bra. "God Hermione There is no words to describe you right now only perfect. That is the word that I think can describe you. Well except sexy that is." Ron cupped her breast while kissing her again. Ron then took off his top to leave a very tanned and buff chest.

"Wow Ron that is... Wow." Hermione said lost for words.

Ron then took off her bra and trouser just leaving her in her knickers.

"Ron that is not fair me like this and you still in your trousers. I think you should talk them off." And that is what he did leaving him only in his boxers.

Ron went back down to kiss her one hand was on her cheek, the other on her left breast and he started to twist her nipple. Hermione yelp in both pleasure and pain but mostly pleasure. She told him that she loved it and then he had both hands on her breast and then was twisting them both. He move his mouth down to her breast and was sucking on her nipple making it red and hard, he done this to both of them.

Ron remembers a couple of months ago his brothers Fred and George telling them when I comes to sex you always have to please the woman first before anything.

He moved his hand down to her knickers and was rubbing her and Hermione moaning in pleasure. When he looked up at her she was biting her lips. In his eyes she looked like the sexiest person in the world. His hands were at the sides of her knickers and slid them down to reveal everything about her to him. "Mione you are so beautiful." He took his hand and open her cunt open. Ron called her vagina a cunt. He put his tongue on her fold and stated sucking on it. "Ron god that wonderful." Hermione shouted out in pleasure. Ron then started to suck her clitoral hood and that was making Mione go crazy with the feeling. After a while he saw the clit coming out of the clitoral hood. Ron started to nibble on it and was sucking on it at the same time.

"Ron that feels so good I think that I'm going to...UUH, Ooh Ron." Hermione creamed while she rode out her orgasm. Ron started to lick up all of her juices. She tasted sweet and Ron loved that. When he brought himself back to hermione face and all she could say was " That was Wow."

Ron kissed Hermione with so much power that could relate to his love for her. "I guess you liked that then. Want some more." Ron said seductively

"No I think it is someone else's turn." Hermione said seductively. Hermione pulled Ron into another kiss it was going for a couple of minutes until Hermione said to Ron " Lay on your back." Ron did what he was told. Hermione was kissing his nipples and he was enjoying it as much as she was.

When she met the waist of Ron's boxers she started to rub his cock on the outside of his boxers. Ron felt that he was in heaven. She then pulled down his boxers and took them off, they were both completely naked. Hermione grabbed his cock and was rubbing it. She started to kiss the tip of it. She took it in the mouth. Ron thought _If this is how I feel now I can't wait until I am in her. _She was moving up and down she had help with her hands to help him come. Ron had his hands on her breast while she was still sucking on his cock. "Bloody hell Mione that feels fucking fantastic."

He could feel Himself coming "God I am coming." Hermione was sucking faster now. Ron was now moaning loudly. He felt amazing as he rode out his orgasm. When she removed her mouth Ron groaned in disappointment.

"Ron what's wrong." Hermione asked him

"Nothing just that felt so good and I didn't want it to end." Ron said

"Well it doesn't have to end yet."

And with that Ron flip her so she was on her back. "Mione are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes Ron I want this I have always wanted this and I love you Ron Weasley."

"And I love you Hermione Weasley."

Ron's pressed his cock in her folds. As Ron started to add pressure she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ron was stretching her in every way possible. She felt so hot really wet and very very tight. Ron felt like this was amazing and he had never done this before and he was smart to wait for this, and to do it with the women he loved. He still wasn't even finished yet. When he reached he barrier he pressed his cock all the way in breaking her barrier. She yelped in pain Ron stop suddenly. "I am sorry are you ok Mione."

"Yes just give me time to adjust." A few minutes later

"Mione are you ok."

"Yes I am fine but go slowly at first Ron." Ron went and kissed her. As he was doing that he began to pull his cock out but leaving the tip inside before pushing it back in. This continued for 20 seconds before they both started to enjoy it.

"Faster Ron Faster." Ron didn't have to be told twice as he was going even faster an thrusting her even harder.

"Ron oh." Hermione moaned

"God Hermione this feels great."

The next 2 minutes were like heaven to the both of them. Ron couldn't last any longer and he wanted Mione to come at the same time as him and he was going to make sure that it would happen. He started to rub he clit and it had work they both rode out each other's orgasm.

"RON" Hermione screamed as Ron yelled "Hermione." Ron warm juices came spurting inside her as her juices came all over his cock.

"Hermione that was amazing and now you really are my wife."

"Yes that was amazing and you are my husband."

"I love you Mione." Ron told her then kissed her

"I love you too Ron." Hermione told him

Please review this chapter


	16. Your WHAT!

It was 6 am in the morning when they woke up. They could not believe what happened last night was real but when they saw the rings they were so happy that it was real and that they did make love last night as well. When they sat up they just smiled at each other and kissed.

When Ron they broke apart Ron said to Mione "Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome."

"Ron we better get going back to the Borrow for your brother's wedding."

"Yes we better but first I have to do this." He said leaning in to kiss

"I have to agree on that but we do have to go."

"Yes we do."

As they got dressed they were smiling at each other.

"Mione I can't believe that we are finally married."

"Neither can I."

"But we have to hide our ring again so _velieris is orbis" _He pointed to both of their rings.

"Now we can go and move our doubles." He took her hand and Apparited back to the borrow

When they got there everyone was still a sleep they went to their rooms and took their doubles and used their wands and made them disappear.

"Now no one will know what we did last night. And I love you Mione."

"And I love you Ron."

When they walked back to the living room they sat down and fell a sleep together. The only reason they woke up 4 hours later as they could hear Molly saying how good they look together and making cute little noise at them like "look at them so cute together." Or "so cute"

Ron made his mum jump when he said "Mum can you stop that please we are both 17 you know."

"I know it is just that you are both getting older and Bill is getting married today it is all too much for me." His mum said crying

"Mum we will always love you but we have to grow up at one point in our life." Ron told his crying mum.

"Ron I know but you better take care of her."

"Mrs Weasley I know he will take care of me." Hermione said standing up

"I know but I can't believe all my kids are growing up."

"Mum stop it."

"Well when you get married and have kids you will feel the same." Molly said to him.

When Molly left Ron said to Hermione "Well in that case one down one to go." Ron said smiling

"Ron we have to wait after the war as we can't bring a kid up while fighting in a war."

"I know but I can still dream."

"Yes you can Ron yes you can." Hermione said smiling at her husband

When everyone had woke up they all got dressed into their clothes for the wedding. After they all came down stairs for breakfast Ron and Hermione could not keep their eyes of off each other. As they were sitting next to each other they were able to play footsie under the table. They were also holding each other hand at every chance that they got.

As this was happening Harry and Ginny had notice something different between. It took a couple of minutes for Harry to realise what had happened to them. When he did he couldn't believe it his best friends had got married last night. But he did not understand how as they were in bed Harry had seen him in bed last night. But then he thought Hermione is the smartest witch of her age and she could do anything. He started to smile there was a new Mr and Mrs Weasley in the house.

Ginny notice's harry smiling and asked him "What are you smiling at."

"Nothing Ginny." Harry said trying to stop smiling but he couldn't as he was happy for them.

As breakfast was over harry went over to his friends as they were alone.

"So congrats" Harry said

Hermione look confused, they only people who knew was her and Ron. Ron must off told him. "I guess Ron told you."

"Yes he did and I am happy for both of you. I can't believe that you married." Harry told them.

"I can't believe it either." Ron said

"Neither can me." Hermione went a kissed Ron.

Harry covered his eyes "Look I know you two are married but please kept the kissing at a low rate please."

Ron and Hermione broke apart and both said "OK we will."

Ron then said "But it is you're fought if you see us kissing when we are in my room."

"Too much info Ron." Harry said

"Well you better go as I intend to kiss my wife."

"Right I will go then." Harry said covering his eyes while turning around

And then he pulled her in to a kiss.

It was 10 minutes later and everyone was helping put the tent up for the wedding then they saw the minister of magic. He came to speak to Ron, Hermione and Harry about Dumbledore's will. He gave Ron his Deluminator. Harry the golden snitch that he had caught in his first Quidditch games. He left Hermione his copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and his house and all of his possessions.

But he left one other thing to Harry but he was not allowed it, it was the sword of Godric Gryffindor. As one it was not Dumbledore's to give away and it was also missing.

After he went everyone came in to see what he wanted when they told them about what Dumbledore had giving them they was not surprised as he was close only to them three. But when they heard about the sword of Gryffindor everyone was shocked. Why would he leave that to him?

It was now the wedding and Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other.

"Look that was us yesterday and they don't even though." Ron said to her

"I know and when do you think that we should tell them."

"Well I don't mind. If you want we can tell them today if you want." Ron said to her.

"I would love that."

They turned around to see the Fleur and bill kiss.

When it was finished everyone was in the tent dancing. And Ron had asked his wife to dance.

"Well we didn't get our first dance as husband and wife so I guess we will do it now. So would you like to dance Mrs Weasley?" Ron asked

"I would like that Mr Weasley." Hermione said to him

As they we dancing to the slow music they both decided to tell molly that they were married. But that was after the dance. Just before they finished he pulled her into a kiss.

They saw molly alone watching her bill dance with Fleur. When they walked over to her she asked

"What are you doing over here you should be enjoying the party." Molly told them.

"Mum we have something to tell you."

"What is it Ron."

"Well do you remember when Mione was is hospital after being curse at Hogwarts."

"Yes I remember that Ron."

"Well when she woke up that is when we got together and I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

When that was said she pulled them into a hug.

"That is amazing I am happy for my son to finally have found someone. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well molly we wanted it to be just us for a while before we told you."

"I can't believe it I have so much to plan." Molly said very excited

"Well mum that is the thing you don't have to plan anything."

"Why Ron why can't I plan anything."

Ron looked at Mione and she nodded at him "Because mum I and Hermione got married last night." Ron mumbled. Ron just hoped she never heard him. But what happened next made sure that Ron knew that his mum had heard him.

Molly just shouted "WHAT"

Then they saw loads of death eaters came into the tent to kill them. They saw Harry so they ran to him and they grabbed his hand and Apparited to a muggle street. When they got their they went to 12 Grimmauld Place. They did not know what to do, but what they did know as long as they were together they were safe.

Please review this chapter


	17. Where is the locket

When they got to Grimmauld place they had no idea what to do about all of the Weasley that was left behind.

"Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground to hide from them." Hermione told the boys.

"We just have to stay here then." Ron said

"Yep we do." Hermione said.

When Ron looked at the clock his saw it was 11 pm.

"Guys we have to go to bed. We have an early morning if we are going to find this R.A.B and the real locket." Ron said to his wife and best mate.

"Yes we should." Harry said.

They went to find something that they could use as a bed. They went into the living room and they all sat on the sofa.

"Well we have found our bed so I am tried so I am going to bed now." Ron said

"Yeah I am tired as well." Mione said

Harry moved over to the other sofa to let them Hermione and Ron stay together. The sofa was the size of a bed. When Harry's head touch that pillow he fell straight to sleep.

"Well I guess it is just us then." Hermione told him in a whisper.

"Yes it is." Ron said also in a whisper.

"Ron what do your mum was thinking when we told her."

"I know she was angry for not telling her but I also knew that she was happy for us."

"I hope so."

"Mione I know so, we have known each other for 7 years and been I love with each other for the whole 7 of them years. So I think she knows we are not rushing thing. And even though she is my mother I really don't care what she said as I love you and you are the women I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I really don't care what my mum or anyone says I know I have made the right choice." Ron told her.

"Ron you really know how to make me feel a whole lot better."

"Well I just said what I felt and I really do love you."

"Well you feel the right things then and I love you too." Hermione said just before kissing him.

After 10 minutes they both fell asleep hugging each other with a smile on their face.

The next morning

Harry woke up and saw his two best friends sleeping together he could only smile at this scene. He went up to Sirius room and he saw how he used live when he was living here. Then he heard Ron calling out to him.

"Harry come here we have found something." Ron said

As he went to them they saw a name Regulus Arcturus Black Ron the door.

"Harry I think this is R.A.B who we have been looking for."

"Ron I think that you are right." Harry said while they were walking down stairs

When they were in the kitchen hermione said "So what do we do now, we know who R.A.B but what about the locket."

Ron told them "I don't know did he destroy the real locket or not cause I have no bloody idea."

"Ronald language and he could have destroyed it we just have to hope he did or we would have to find the locket before anyone else. Hermione told the two of them.

Just as Harry was going to speak they all heard a noise coming from a cupboard. They all went over to be and when they opened it they saw Kreacher there.

"Think spying on someone is good do you." Harry said to the elf

"Kreacher was not spying just listening on your problems about master Regulus" Kreacher replied.

Harry held up the locker to Kreacher. "Do you know where the real one is?"

"Yes I do master Regulus asked me to destroy it but Kreacher could not and now it was stolen."

"Kreacher who stole it?"

"Mundungus"

"Find him Kreacher" Harry told him

After Harry told him Kreacher Apparited to where Mundungus was.

It was a few hours before Kreacher came back with Mundungus but with another house elf with him Dobby.

"Dobby what are you doing here with Kreacher and I seem you have found Mundungus then." Harry ask Dobby

"Well I saw Kreacher walking around and Dobby thought it was strange. So Dobby asked Kreacher and he told me about finding Mundungus so I helped Kreacher bring him here."

"OK then so Mundungus have you even seen a locket like this." Harry said while holding up the locket.

"Yes why was it worth a few bob." Mundungus said to them.

"Did you see it?" Harry said

"Yes and I took it." Replied Mundungus

"Do you still have it?" Ron said

"I sold it didn't I."

Mione asked him "Who too."

"I can't remember who it was I know it was a bird."

"Great that narrows it down to every girl in the wizard world we accept my family and Mione you are in my family." Ron said

Mundungus looked at the daily prophet "It is her she is the one it sold it too she is always wearing pink."

When they saw the photo they couldn't believe that she had it. Umbridge was the one that had the locket so they knew what they had to do. They had to go to the ministry of magic to get the locket.

"This is bad very bad. How the hell are we going to get into the Ministry if they Know who we are" Ron said

"Ron I know a way but we have to find 3 people to become." Hermione said

"Hermione you are the best." Harry said.

"Thanks but who should we pick as they have to be close to her." Hermione said.

They all looked back to the paper and they saw 2 guys and 1 women standing behind her and when they all looked but they had a smile of their face as they all thought the same thing. They would become the people around her.

"So all we need is the potion and some of their hair and we are good to go." Ron said

"Yes we are Ron but I have already got the potion made so all we need is some hair."

"OK so we have to find them then." Harry said

"We will go tomorrow as they go into work and we know where the entrance is. But we have to keep you out of sight."

"OK."

Most of the day they were talking about how they were going to do it and how they were going to find Umbridge. They were also telling Harry what Molly reaction when Ron and Hermione told her that they were married. When they told Harry he was bursting with laughter.

When the morning came they started to plan how they were going to get in to the ministry and steal that locket.

Please review this chapter.


	18. The Ministry

It was five days later and they had planned everything so they can get into the ministry. When they had seen the people that they were going to be they stunned and put them into a room and took their clothes. They got some of their hairs and put it into their bottles and when they drank it was revolting for the 3 of them. It took 30 seconds until they were the other person.

"So we better get going now." Ron said

"Yes we should." Hermione said

As they walked to the workers entrance to the ministry they saw how they get into the ministry and what Ron saw made him really feel sick they had to flush themselves down to enter.

"Do we really have to do this as this is really discussing."

"Yes. We do have to do this." Hermione said to him.

"So if that is everything can we get a move on then?" Harry

"Yes." Ron and Hermione both said

As they walked into their own toilet they stepped in it and flushed themselves down it. It was really weird for them as they have never been through this way. As they stepped out they saw something that was horrible.

"Is that what I think it is Mione?" Harry said looking at massive statue

"Yes muggles. Where these people here think that this is where they belong."

"Yes but not all people Mione. I mean dad and even Percy works here so not everyone." Ron said to her in a caring voice.

"OK then not everyone then." Hermione said.

They saw a lift just pulling up so all three of them got into it as the door was closing they saw a man and he was talking to Ron about his wife being down stairs and was going to interrogate her. But we all know that Ron was another person at the moment. As he finished talking Ron closed the door and then they started to move. It was 1 minute until they were at Ron's floor and Hermione told Ron "To stop the rain try _Finite Incantatem _it should stop it. Good luck Ron."

"Thanks Mione Love you." Ron said

"You're welcome love you too." And then she gave him a quick peck on the lips then he left and them they moved again in the lift to go to Harry floor.

"I say if we can't find her within the next 30 minutes we find Ron and leave here and try another day as we don't know when the spell will where off so that is what we will do." Harry told Hermione

"Sounds like a plan Harry." Just as Harry was going to get out they saw the women who they were looking for standing in-front of them Umbridge.

Umbridge told Hermione "He sent you up to find me didn't he well now you have found me we can go down together." She then looked to Harry "This is your stop aren't you going to get out." And Harry started to walk out very slowly with his mouth open from the shock of seeing her right in-front of them. The door had closed again leaving Hermione with Umbridge Harry had watch them talking while going down to the court road.

**Ron's Pov**

_As I had left Hermione and Harry in the life I had to find his man's office he really scared me so I had to do it plus the man who I look like has a wife so there is a women who is in danger. I had to find this office I kept on walking and walking around this place until I have finally found it. On the office door it said Yaxley's office. As I walked it is so what was making it rain it was a group of pixies. I still remember that day in my second year at Hogwarts, as soon as they saw me they all came at me._

"Go away you little buggers." Ron said but they kept on pulling me and by this time Ron was soaking wet. The pixies just kept laughing and messing around.

They picked up a statue of the man he was meant to be.

"NO you better not do what I think you are about to do." Then as soon as he said this they dropped the statue.

"Why you little idiots wait until I get my hands on you. You will be." Ron made a head cutting sound with his finger going across his neck.

He got his wand out and cast _Reparo _at the broken statue and then it was fixed. He remembered the spell that Hermione had used last they were with pixies.

Ron pointed his wand to them and said to them "_Immobulus" _When they froze in the air he got a cage and cast _"Accio"_ at them one at a time and put them in the cage when they were all in Ron started to laugh at them.

"I told you lot that I would catch you so ha ha. Right the rain. What was the spell again?"

It took Ron 10 minutes to remember it.

"Yes I remembered it _Finite Incantatem_" Ron watch as it stopped raining

"Now that is sorted how do I get the hell out of here? And where are the others."

Ron was walking and to a lift and there was another man. _Great I am stuck in the lift with this idiot I better talk to him then _"Morning"

"Ron it's me Harry." _thank god_

"Thank god I forgot what you look like then I had a hard time with some little pixies mocking me and I have finished with the rain, where is Mione?"

"With Umbridge" _What why is she with HER._

**Harry's Pov**

_I can't believe that Hermione is with Umbridge. I mean all of the people in here and she gets stuck with that bag Umbridge. That is just bad luck. As I left them I walked down this very big hall and every poster I saw was either about muggleborns or me. I could not believe that all these people were agreeing that muggleborns are a problem. Hermione was one of my best friends and me and Ron would be dead by now without her even when we though she was a muggleborn as she isn't but she was always there for us and still is. As I kept on walking is saw Umbridge's office and since she was with Hermione I can have a look in it without her. I set of some little friends of mine to distract them while I have a look around. As I was looking around I saw many things that shocked me. All the people that was killed by the death eaters and who they wanted to kill as well I saw myself, Mione, the Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and all of the other members that were in the order of the phoenix. Then I tried to find the locket_

"Accio locket" But nothing came to him.

Harry was in there for a while so he left and as he was leaving people just started to look at him. Harry thought _has it worn off well I hope not._ When they saw him they saying "Runcorn" _well at least it has not worn of yet. _Harry just walked off and when he came to the lift he waited for it to come 2 minutes after has in it had stopped.

Ron had entered the lift and said "Morning"

_Is he really that stupid, he only saw me half an hour ago and he has forgotten what he looks like? Thanks Ron I am not hurt at all. _Harry thought.

"Ron it's me Harry."

Harry saw Ron's face bright up "Thank god I forgot what you look like then I had a hard time with some little pixies mocking me and I have finished with the rain where Mione is."

"With Umbridge"

"Well we have to find her now Harry. Did Umbridge sit where they were going?"

"Yes to the court room."

They stayed in the lift until they were at the court room floor. As they were walking into the court room they saw Mione and Umbridge wearing the locket.

**Hermione's Pov**

_I can't believe that I got stuck with her. I mean she is horrible to all the muggleborns and half-bloods. That was just very bad luck for me._

"So who are we integrating today?" Hermione asked

"A Mudblood her husband is a pure-blood but she has to be taken in." Umbridge said to her.

"OK then." Mione replied to her

"Here we are" Umbridge's said while walking out of the life. Hermione followed her. And it led her into the court room.

Hermione took her seat and watch workers of the ministry bring the muggleborn into the room. Hermione did not talk she just let Umbridge do all the talking as she really didn't want to become a part of this. Umbridge was asking her many horrible questions then I saw Harry and Ron come in.

**No one's Pov**

Ron went over to his fake wife as he had to make it look like he wasn't himself.

"You are no witch" Umbridge said to her.

"Yes I am telling them tell them what I am." She said referring to Ron.

"I know what you are and let nobody tell you otherwise." Ron said trying to act like her husband.

Harry was walking closer to Umbridge the he pulled out his wand.

Umbridge asked him "What are you doing"

"You are lying Dolores and one mustn't tell lies. _Stupefy_"

Ron took out all of the others while Hermione got the locket and passed it to Harry when Harry caught it he had returned back to Harry as the spell had worn off.

"It is Harry potter" The woman had said

Ron had to act shock so he said "it is it well we better go then." The four of the ran into the lift but was followed by Dementors so harry being Harry shouted _"Expecto Patronum"_ and then the lift started to move, by the time that the lift stopped Hermione was back to her original self. That only left Ron still under the spell.

They started to walk slowly so they don't draw attention to themselves as they were walking with Mary who though Ron was her husband.

"You go home and pack and I will be with you later." Then she gave Ron a kiss but Ron stopped her from doing it then Ron turned back into himself then someone had seen Hermione and Harry and Ron and then told everyone.

The three of them had to run for their lives and leave the ministry so they found an available floo network that had not been shut but one person from the ministry had got to them so Hermione took Ron and Harry hand and apparited them to some woods. When they got their Ron had been splinch so Hermione told Harry "Go into the bag and get the dittnay that is in there" Harry done what she asked and gave it to her and she healed Ron's arm.

Ron felt the tension broke it by saying "Well that was something wasn't it."

Hermione gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and said to him "Are you alright Ron."

Ron trying to get up said "Yes Mione just a bit sore that's all." When he looks at his arm he said to her "Thanks for that. Love" Ron said smiling.

When Hermione was sure that Ron was ok and made sure that they had what they went for she done all of the enchantments so they could not be found by any death eaters that past by looking for them. They all knew that what happened today was nothing compared to what is install for them in the future.

Please review this chapter


	19. Feeling ill

It was a three weeks later after they had got the locket and each of them had tried to destroy it but it never worked. They decide that they will each take turns wearing it. They were all stressed but Hermione was really ill as she was being sick all the time. She had a few ideas for what it could be but she would go to see a muggle doctor when they go and get some food later today. When the locket was wore it made them feel really depressed and angry at everyone.

As they went to the Muggle Street Ron and Harry went to go and get some food and drink for the next two weeks. Hermione went to the doctors. As she entered it she was looking around as death eaters could be anywhere. When it was her time to go in she was very nervous to what is wrong with her.

"So what can I do for you Mrs" The Doctor asked her

"Weasley. Well I have been feeling ill for the past few days." Hermione said to the Doctor

"What symptoms do you have?"

"Well I keep being sick in the mornings, I kept on needing the toilet, my taste has changed and I have my period has not come yet and I am a few days late."

"Well it would be good if I do a blood test just to check for anything" the doctor said while getting ready to do the blood test.

"OK then." Hermione said to her doctor

The doctor got the needle out and took some blood.

"You will have to wait for 30 minutes for the results you can leave and come back or wait if you want." The doctor explained to her.

"I will be backing her in 20 minutes if that is OK."

"Yes that is fine."

Hermione left to find Ron and Harry. When she found them Ron asked her

"So do you know what's wrong Mione?"

"Know not yet, but I will find out in 15 minutes."

"OK we just hope that you are fine Hermione." Harry said to her

"So boys what did you two get while I as at the doctors."

"Just some food and stuff." Ron said while showing her what is inside the bag.

"Well, I better I back now to the doctors." Hermione said to the two of them.

"Can me and harry come as well, we will wait outside."

"Sure you two can come." Hermione said

As they got into the doctors Hermione went into the room were the doctor was and Ron and Harry waited in the waiting room.

"Well Mrs Weasley we have had a look at the blood test and we know what is making you feel like this and you will have this for the next 9 months. So congratulations Mrs Weasley you are Pregnant." the doctor told her. When she was told her face went white as a sheet.

_Me pregnant, a baby, there has to be some mistake, I mean I am only 17 and pregnant I can't believe this and Ron. Ron what will he say when I tell him this. I can't believe this._

"Pregnant. Do you know how far a long I am?" Hermione asked

"Well when was the last time you had sexual intercourse."

"On the birthday which was 19th September." Hermione explained to him

"Well in that case you are 4 weeks pregnant just 8 months to go so in June you will have a baby."

"OK then thank you for that but I am sorry for what I am about to do." Hermione took out her wand and then said _"Obliviate"_

As she walked out she saw Ron and harry sitting down. Ron saw her and asked her "Did they tell you what was wrong?"

_Hermione really wanted to tell Ron but she only wanted it to be just Ron and herself when she told him. She knew that she had to tell him but she would do when it was just them._

"Just a stomach bug that's all. I just have to rest up."

They moved to another place where they could set up camp. As they were setting up harry came over to Hermione.

"OK now it is just us and Ron can't hear us. What did the doctor really say?"

"I need to tell Ron first as it involves him as well." Hermione told Harry

"It involves him why...Oh" Harry said just realising what has happened

"Hermione your pregnant aren't you." harry said

"Yes. But you can't tell Ron yet I need to tell him."

"So how far are you." harry asked her

Hermione told him "I am 1 month along."

"Wow I can't believe you and Ron are going to be parents"

"I know I am really confused but I really need to tell Ron."

It was two weeks later and Hermione had still not told Ron that she was pregnant. Ron was getting really affected by that locket he was becoming mean to her and Harry.

Hermione was reading a book on anything that could help them while they were on this mission. She just stood up and went to Harry. "I found how to destroy them."

"YOU found it finally. What does it say?" harry asked Hermione

"It says well in my own words that only something that is stronger can destroy it. Remember in the chamber you destroyed his diary with basilisk fangs."

"Yes but how can that help us."

"The blood of a basilisk is mixed with bits of the sword of gryffindor. So the sword of gryffindor can destroy him that is why Dumbledore left it to you so we can destroy him."

"You are really amazing you know that. But we have to find it first." Harry said

Ron to this moment to walk into the room

"So that means we have another thing to find doesn't it." Ron said very coldly

"Yes Ron it does." Harry told him

"Well I don't want to find another fucking thing. I thought Dumbledore would have given you something else to go on in where the others are."

"Ron we have found one and two are already destroyed. So get over yourself."

"Well maybe I don't want to stay with you two anymore while you are together." Ron said to Harry and Hermione

Hermione came over to Ron "What are you talking about Ron, me and Harry are not together you are my husband not Harry." Hermione said

"NO but if you had the chance you would want him to be" Ron said to Hermione

"Ron talks that locket if it is messing with your head."

"No I think I am thinking clearly for the first time in a while."

"Ron what are you talking about"

"I see the way you look at him you clearly love him."

"No Ron I love you. I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now but I am pregnant."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT. I guess that scum of there is the father."

Ron waited for two seconds that ran over to harry and started to punch and kick him.

"YOU DIRTY WANKER YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE AND GOT HER PREGNANT"

"Ron you are the father not Harry" Hermione said to him

"No I am not. You being the worthless SLAG you are thinking that you can lie to me."

_What did he just call me? I can't believe that he called me that I mean I love him and I am going to have his baby_

"What did you call me" Hermione said while crying

"I called you are SLAG because that is what you are."

Hermione took off her wedding ring and throw it at his head

"Well if you think that I am that then I don't want to be married to you anymore."

"Well I hope that you are happy now Ron." Harry said while Ron picked up the ring that when it hit his head went on to the floor.

"I am I you can have this locket back" Ron said while talking off the locket then apparited

Please review this chapter


	20. I'm going to be a Dad

**Ron's Pov**

_I can't believe that she I pregnant I mean I know that it is my child but what the locket told me made me feel that it wasn't and was indeed Harry kid. Now I have nowhere to go and I have just lost the person that I love and I have lost my friends. And where the hell am I._

30 Minutes later after Ron was walking around his saw group of snatchers. When they saw him they came over to him.

One of the snatchers came over to him and asked "Name"

"Ron Weasley" he told them

"Hey aren't you Potters friend." another snatcher asked him

"Ex friend more like it. I left them." Ron told them

"Do you know where they are." the same snatcher ask him

"To be truthful I have no idea where they are."

"Well I think that you are lying"

As he raised he wand Ron got their first with his wand "_Expelliarmus" _the snatcher went flying backwards Ron took his wand and Apparited on the spot to the one place that I know that I will be safe my brother Bill house with his wife. As he was walking to the door he took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

"Bill, are you in. It's me Ron I need a place to stay" Ron said.

As Bill came to the door he said "Ron what are you doing here."

"I done something very stupid and I need a place to stay until I fix what I did"

"Ron where are Harry and Hermione." Bill ask him

"That is the problem that I created I will tell you soon."

After 10 minutes Ron was explaining everything that he could without telling him about their mission. He said how Mione was pregnant and how he thought Harry was the dad.

"Ron you know you can be really stupid at time I mean you knows that she loves you and would never cheat on you."

"I know and I called her a few things that I regret very much."

"Well can't you go back to them?" Bill said to Ron

"I would if I could but I have no idea where they are"

"Well you can stay here until you find them."

"Thanks Bill."

**Hermione's Pov**

_I really can't believe him I mean he knows that I love him and he goes and accuse me on cheating on him with Harry. I mean I do love Harry but as a brother. And then he called me a slag and he didn't even care that I was pregnant._

"Harry how could he do that to me. I mean he knows that I love him and I would never to that to him." Hermione said while crying

"I know Hermione but it was the locket it was affecting him. He really did not mean what he said I know that he loves you." Harry said to her.

"If he did love me, he still would not say that even if something was controlling his emotions."

"Yes but this is Ron that we are talking about." Harry told Hermione

"I know but it still hurt him saying that." Hermione

"I know but he will be back before we know it and you too will be back together"

"I hope Harry I really do."

"So when is your next appointment for the baby?" Harry asked Hermione

"It is in 6 weeks and I will find out if it is a girl or a boy."

"Well I know Ron wants anything as long as it is healthy."

"I hope Ron is OK with the baby and everything."

"He loves you and now this baby I think that he is really happy as he will me a father in 8 months. So I think that he is very happy."

6 weeks later and now Hermione is now 3 months pregnant and Hermione is now going to the doctors.

Hermione and Harry have been waiting at a muggle hospital for 10 minutes

As a doctor came into the waiting room she called out "Mrs Weasley" both Hermione and Harry got up and followed the doctor to the room where everything was set up.

"OK everything is set up." she looked at Harry "Is this the baby's father?" the doctor asked

Hermione quickly told the doctor "No this is just a friend of mine has been through everything with me."

"OK then let's get started then." She said while putting the gel on Hermione stomach

"This might me a bit cold" the doctor explained to her.

"OK then let's look for the heartbeat then."

After a few seconds

"Well this is a surprise then" The doctor said

Hermione thinking that there was something wrong she said "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No Mrs Weasley there is nothing wrong with the baby." Then waited a few seconds then said "Or the other one as well. It looks like you are having twins"

"Twins" Hermione and Harry both said looking shocked

The doctor then said "Do you want to know the sexes of your babies"

Hermione said "Yes I would like to"

"OK then" she then looked at the screen and the looked back to hermione and said "you are having one of each a boy and a girl."

"Wow" was all hermione and Harry could say.

It was later in the day and Harry was out for a walk he saw a deer like glow which hi could tell was a charm as he followed it he saw something in the water I was the thing that he was looking for the sword of gryffindor. He took of his clothes and jumped in the water.

Meanwhile with Ron

_God how much I miss her, her and our baby. Our baby I really can't believe I am going to be a father. And all of them things I said about her I am really one of the most stupid git's in the world and this was meant to be our first Christmas as a couple well a married couple the first of many. Now I don't think I will even get one. I just hope she forgives me._

_All the things I said to Harry about him cheating accusing him and Mione of cheating I am going to have to grovel to get them back in my lives again._

While Ron was thinking he was kept looking Mione's wedding ring, Bill came in that very moment.

"I really can't believe that my own brother got married days before me and has a kid on the way." Bill said

Ron said with a smile "Well I guess I am just lucky I have a beautiful wife with a baby on the way life can' get better than this."

"Ron you know you have to find her before Christmas because she is your wife and if you don't she won't forgive you quite quickly. So find her now." and with that bill left

After a few minutes Ron Heard a noise it was calling his name it was coming out of his deluminator when he got to it he heard it was hermione calling his name. When he took the pressed a ball of light came towards him and went straight into his chest and when it hit him he felt the happiest he had in months it was like Hermione was with him again. He knew this was going to lead him back to wear he need to go so he apparited and followed the ball of light when he landed he walked around a while to see where about he was and he had all most given up until he saw Harry jump into an ice lake. He quickly followed to where he jump and he saw him struggling to get up so Ron jumped in to get what Harry had tried to get and pulled him out.

Ron spoke to Harry "Are you really that stupid to do that mate"

"Ron what are you doing here" Harry ask while looking shocked

"Saving your ass what the bloody hell does it look like I am doing" Ron said while smiling

"Thanks for that now we got that we can destroy the locket." Harry said while indicating to the sword of gryffindor.

"Ron you should be the one to destroy it I mean it affected you the worse so get it back, you destroy it. I will need to speak parseltongue to open it. You can do it Ron I know you can."

"Thanks Harry that means a lot, do it now and get this over and done with."

Harry spoke to the locket and it opened and it attacked Ron by making him feel like he was under the locket again. It was telling him that the baby was Harry and that his family did not care about him and what really hurt the most Hermione didn't love him. After a while of all the screaming and Harry telling him "Ron it is lying we would never say anything like that about you. And you know it." and with that Ron finally got the courage to destroyed it.

After it was destroyed Ron told Harry "Well only 3 to go now" Ron said while smiling

Harry noticing this smile on Ron's face Harry spoke up "Still have your sense of humour then." Harry told Ron

"Harry how is Mione doing?" Ron ask getting all serious

"Ron why don't you ask her yourself if you can get her to talk."

Ron getting very worried asked Harry "Where is she? Is she OK? How the baby?"

"Ron she is fine, she won't talk to you after what you did but you can try, so if you move now we can be back to her in 5 minutes." They started walking back to Hermione a few minutes later. Ron spoke up

"Harry I am so sorry for what I said about you cheating."

"Ron it's OK and plus we are back to camp."

Harry called out "Hermione I have got something for you."

When hermione walked she only showing a little bit of a bump.

"Ron what are you doing here? How the hell did you find us?" Hermione ask

"Well I wanted to come back to you as soon as I left you but I did not know to find you until I heard this." He said talking out the deluminator

"This morning I heard it just a voice calling out to me not just any voice I was yours Mione."

"Well what did I say Ronald?"

"My name just mine so I clicked it a ball of light came out of it and it move into my chest. When it hit I felt happy as I knew that it would bring me to you so I clicked it and apparited to a hill side them I saw silly bollocks here jump into a lake. So I help him them but I got the sword of gryffindor first then got Harry out then destroyed the locket. Mione I really missed you all of these months, I am so sorry for what I said and did and sorry for accusing you of cheating with Harry. And I really want my wife and our little baby you are carrying to forgive me and give me another chance." Ron told Hermione

"Ron I do forgive you I know that you did not mean anything you said so I love to be your wife again." Hermione said

Ron was so happy and put the ring back on her finger

"Ron about the baby. I am not having a baby I am having two babies."

Please review this chapter


	21. Your having what

Ron's Pov

_Wait, did she just what I thought she said. I mean I just thought it was one baby but two is wow. Great how will I explain this to my parents they know that we are married but pregnant with twins. First they explain how wrong it was of us to get into this situation in the first place, then after a while mum will hug us to death as she will be happy then my brothers will take the piss out of me. Wait I have an idea me and Hermione will leave for 10 years then we will come back then tell them. That will save a lot of embarrassment from my mum and dad plus my brothers, especially Fred and George. I still can believe this; this is amazing me a dad._

No one's Pov

"You're having what now?" Ron said in a state of shock

"Ron I said I am having twins." Hermione said for the second time

"Really. When did you find out?" Ron ask

"A Couple of days ago. They also gave me this." Hermione said while handing the picture of the babies that the doctor gave them.

"These are my kids. Wow." Was all that Ron could say?

"Ron do you want to know the sex of them?"

"You already know?" Ron said looking excited

"Yes I do Ron" hermione told him

"Then yes I would like to know." Ron told Hermione

"OK then one is a girl and the other is a boy." Hermione said

When Ron heard this he took his hand and put it to Hermione belly "That our son and daughter in there." then Ron started to cry

"Mione I love you and our kids so much." Ron said then he kissed her and she kissed him back with the same amount of passion he did.

"I know and I feel the same." Hermione said smiling

"So how long left then" Ron ask Hermione

"About 5 months and a bit now." She said smiling

"Ron where the hell have you been?"

Ron knowing that she would have asked this soon or later, so told her the truth. "I went to Bills house as I knew I was safe there but all the time I was there all I could think about was you and the baby. Plus Harry as well."

"Well at least you were safe at Bill's house."

"Well I am going to get some sleep now as these two kept making me tired." Hermione said while looking at her stomach

"OK then night Mione." Ron said

"Night Hermione" Harry told her

It was a few hours later and hermione was still a sleep. Ron and Harry have been playing chess for the last hour.

Ron told his move and moved his king and said proudly "Checkmate"

Harry looking defeated said "How comes now one can ever beat you at this game."

"Well Grasshopper it takes year of practice and skill to beat me and that is something you don't have in chess when playing me." Ron said

"OK smart ass. I am going to bed now so should you mate." Harry told Ron

"I will Harry night." Ron said while walking over to the bed where Hermione was sleeping

"Night mate. It is good to have you back." Harry said walking off to his bed.

Under his breathe Ron said "It's good to be back." Ron sat down next to Hermione he notice that she was a wake.

"Hi" Ron said

"Hi" Hermione said to him

"Mione what are you still doing a wake, you should be sleeping"

"I know I just can't sleep" Hermione said. Then she moved over so she could make some room for Ron to lie down. When she moved he just stood there so she pat the bed to indicate that she wants him to move next to her.

When he sat down Hermione said "I really have missed you"

"I missed you too." Ron then kissed her lips

Hermione was falling asleep on Ron shoulder. When she finally fell asleep Ron kissed her head and kissed her stomach and said "Night guys daddy loves you" And fell a sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning they should see Luna's dad as he knows what sign is that they been seen it the books they had been reading to find out about any more horcruxes. They would soon learn that that was a big mistake.

They had been told about the deathly hallows and what they were. Then death eaters had come for them. They had apparited to some woods and they found some other people waiting for them. The three of them had to run fast but Hermione couldn't run that fast as she was pregnant. Soon later they all be caught and took to the one place that they had been trying to avoid Malfoy manor.

So this is where they were at the present time they were at Malfoy manor.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" Ron shouted to Bellatrix

"Shut it you blood traitor, the mudblood is mine" Bellatrix said to them

Draco thought this would be the best time to interrupt them. "Aunt she is not a mudblood she is a bloodtraiter pretending to be a mudblood. She is a Dumbledore."

"A Dumbledore, well this is even better now" Bella said then started to laugh in a very evil way.

"Take potter to the cell leave the other bloodtraiter" Bellatrix said to Wormtail

Harry was now in the cellar with Luna and his wand maker friend and Bellatrix had still not notice that hermione was pregnant.

"Now I need to ask some questions. Where did nick my sword from?"

"I never took it we found it and plus it is a fake." hermione said

"You liar it is not a fake, you took it Crucio" Hermione screamed in pain so loud

"HERMIONE. HERMIONE. HERMIONE" Ron screamed to Hermione. Hermione was moving so much on the floor due to the pain. And her top move up and showed a bit of her belly.

"Well well well what do we have here. Pregnant well we can't have that can we." Bellatrix said

One word came out of Bellatrix's mouth over and over again that word "Crucio"

Hermione screamed in more pain

Ron kept on screaming " HERMIONE" every time she screamed

"So the bloodtraiter is the father then. Well if he is he will never see it as the thing you are carrying will be dead before birth."

Ron stood up and went for her and tried to punch her for saying that and he actual got to her. She pushed him to the floor and said "Well because of him you will pay."

Bellatrix got her arm and hold it down and got her knife and wrote on her arm. When it touch her arm she screamed even louder than before. When she was finished she wasn't moving.

Ron saw Harry by the stairs and Harry brought his finger to his lips. Ron knew that was a sign to be quite.

Seconds later Harry came in and started to fight with Bellatrix and Harry quickly gave Ron a spare wand. Suddenly Dobby came was in the room and he took Ron and Hermione and the others to the one place that Ron knew was save Bill's house.

Once that landed Ron got a look at Hermione and he saw what Bellatrix had carved into her arm. It said bloodtraiter Ron felt really sick just by looking at it. He saw that everyone was fine except For her. Dobby left them and they started to walk to the house. Once they got their Bill came to the door "Ron what's happened? What happened to Hermione?"

"Bill she has been curse many times can you help her and the babies" Ron said to bill

Bill didn't think he had heard him right "Babies."

"Yes Bill babies. We are having twins a boy and a girl. So can you help her" Ron said

"Yes I can Fleur can help her with it and I think that the kids are fine."

"What about that mark on her arm can Fleur fix that"

"She might be able too we just have to wait"

It was a few hours later Ron was told that she was fine and they got the mark off her arm. As Hermione was coming down the stairs Ron went to her and hugged her.

"Thank god you are all right and how are my favourite twins doing?"

"They are fine Ron and so am I so you don't need to worry."

"Hermione I will always worry" Ron the kissed her and sat down to let her rest.

Please review this chapter.


	22. Shell cottage

It has been a few hours since Ron, Hermione and Harry arrived and Dobby had gone to help others that are in need. The three of them were in their room as Ron and Harry had refused to leave Hermione's side. Down stairs Bill and Fleur were talking.

"Bill you have to vsk vhat they vere doing" Fleur ask her husband

"Darling I know but we should give them some time to settle in after what they have just gone through. I will go and talk to them later on just gives them time." Bill said

"OK then very vell just make sure you do it." Fleur said

"I will." Bill said then kissed his wife.

While Bill and Fleur were talking the trio were also talking.

Harry was pacing the room thinking that everything that happened today was his entire fault.

Hermione saw how agitated Harry was and asked him "Harry what's the matter. Are you OK."

Harry looks at her straight in the eye and told her "The matter is that everything that happened tonight was my entire fault. If I never told you what was happening with you know who and everything then none of this would have happened to you. You getting hurt was my entire fault and I am sorry. When you are better I am going to finish all this by myself as I don't want anything to happen to you. Both of you. You and Ron are like my family and if anything happen to you then I will never forgive myself. So I am going on my own from now." Harry spoke to his best friends from his heart.

Hermione touched by what he is saying really wanted to slap the hell out of him because sometimes he can be really stupid sometimes. "Harry I really feel like hitting you bec…." Hermione did hit him on his arm just when she said feel. But when she was trying to finish was she was saying, she didn't because Harry interrupted her by saying "Hey what did my arm ever do to you." Harry said laughing

"Harry be quite. Now as I was saying you are really stupid if you think me and Ron are going to stay here while you go off. I made my decision when I said I am with you from the start right to the end and that is how it is staying." Hermione said to Harry

"Hermione is right mate we both agreed we are in this right to the end and that is how it is going to stay. And if you do go we will just follow you, so you don't think we are out as you will be wrong." Ron said to his mate.

Harry amazed by his friends just said "I know that but what about the babies Mione, what if something happens what happens then."

"Harry I have put a spell on so people don't know that I am pregnant only people who I want to know will be able to see but the good thing is if they don't know I am pregnant and attack me it won't harm the babies and I can run the same speed if I wasn't pregnant so the babies are safe." Harry just stood there shocked at how powerful his friend is at magic.

"Hermione you can really do that." Harry and Ron both ask her

"Yes boys and I done it when both of you were down stairs so now you, Harry can't give me a reason that I can't come so I am coming so whether you like it or not."

"Hermione I have said this once and I will say it again you are brilliant." Ron said while Harry just said "You are brilliant."

"Yes boys I know now let's get some rest as I think that someone is going to ask what we have been doing so let rest before we have to deal with that."

Hermione used her wand and made another bed for Harry to sleep on. Hermione and Ron were both in bed and as Harry just got in to his bed he look at the two of them and said "You two are the best you know that I don't think that I will win this if I never had both of you will be." Harry said with a smile

Ron spoke up and said "That makes two of us that's agree that you wouldn't win without me and Mione." Then started to laugh

Harry laugh and said to him "Ron. Shut. Up"

Ron still laughing said "Fine"

The three of them just feel a sleep so easily as it had been the first time in months that have slept on a proper bed.

After Bill and Fleur finished their conversation Bill went up to the room where his younger brother and his wife and best friend were staying and saw them all sleep in the room he knew he had to find out what they have been doing as everyone has been worried about them for months. So he just had to find away.

It was the next day and they were trying to get the Harry, Ron and Hermione to tell them what they have been doing.

Bill and Fleur were sitting in front of them facing them trying to get them to talk.

"Right to cut to the chase why we want to speak to you can you tell me what you have been doing for the last few months as everyone have been going made looking for you." Bill said to the three of them

Ron spoke up first "Bill I know that you want to know but we can't tell you we just can't."

Ron said

"No you can do better that that we have been worried sick mum has been crying all the time. Everyone has been looking for all of you and when the names of the dead came up she was always listening for any of your names. So you can do better."

Harry said to him "We know but we have too but we can't tell you I'm sorry."

"Well I am sorry too but what happened how did that happen to Hermione's arm?" Bill ask

"Well we can tell you that. She was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange that is all we can tell you but nothing more." Ron said

"Well that will do for now but it is not over yet" and with that Bill and Fleur left the three to themselves.

"Well that was close my brother will be back for more questions." Ron said to them

"I know Ron but we still have to be careful about them, they really want to know what happened" Hermione said to Ron

"Let's be happy that he has stop asking questions for the time being." Harry said

"Yeah" Ron and Hermione said

It was later on that day Bill came up to them again. "Right now I know you can't tell me the important but can you tell me anything that will guarantee that when you leave and I know you will that you are safe?" Bill said

"All I will say is that what we are doing is very very important. And that before Dumbledore died he knew as well about what we are doing that is all I can tell you." Harry said to Bill.

"OK then but what happens next you will have to deal with it" Bill said and left.

Ron look very confused "What the hell does he mean what happens next you will have to deal with. I mean what is that." Ron said

"Ron I wish I knew but something tells me we will find out soon enough." Harry said

"Yeah I agree with Harry, Ron" Hermione said

When Bill went down stairs he got a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to someone.

_Hi it is me just to let you know yesterday Ron, Harry and Hermione came to my house and I wanted to let you know that they are fine._

_Love Bill and Fleur_

When the letter was done Bill to got his owl and told him "Take this to her." When the owl heard it his eyes flick to show he knew who he meant and flew to the one place he knew can get the truth out of Ron, Hermione and Harry.

It was a few hours later the door flew open and one sentence came out of the women standing in front of them "**Ronald, Harry and Hermione where the hell have you been.**" When they came down the stairs they saw all the Weasley family with a furious Molly Weasley.

Please review this chapter


	23. Mrs Weasley

**Sorry for taking so long I went on holiday and I was not allowed to bring my laptop. And I only got back 2 days ago.**

**Here is my Pottermore username Knightgoblet136**

Molly Weasley couldn't believe she was standing in front of her son, his wife and his best friend.

Molly Weasley finally found her voice "Where the hell have you three been. We have been worried sick."

"I am sorry mum but we couldn't tell you. What are you doing here and how did you know you were here?" Ron questioned his mother.

"Well I got a letter"

_Flash back_

"_Boys get down here now it is time for dinner." Molly shouted to her two sons Fred and George._

_When they came down everyone started to eat when Bill's owl came in_

"_Hi how are you today." Molly said to the owl._

_When she opened the letter she got the shock of her life it said._

_Hi it is me just to let you know yesterday Ron, Harry and Hermione came to my house and I wanted to let you know that they are fine._

_Love Bill and Fleur_

_Molly shouted "__**Everyone get in here now" **__Two seconds later everyone who was at the Borrow that very moment was standing behind Molly._

_Arthur spoke up "What is it darling"_

"_We have to go to Bill's and Fleur's now. They have showed up" Molly said nearly crying._

"_Who has showed up" Ginny said_

"_Ron, Harry and Hermione they are at Bill's and alive" As soon as she said it they Apparited to his house and Molly shouted her loudest "__**Ronald, Harry and Hermione where the hell have you been.**__"_

End of flashback

Ginny went straight up to Harry and hugged him not wanting to let go.

"Harry. Where have you been? I have been thinking the worse." Ginny ask him

"Ginny I really want to tell you but if I do then people can get to me through you as they know I love you. When this all finish I will tell everything I promise."

Ginny was standing their shocked and said "You love me"

Harry just smiled "More than you ever know." Harry kissed her.

Molly went up to Ron and Hermione. Hermione didn't want Molly or the family to know she was pregnant so when she looks down it looked like she wasn't. When Ron notice this he know what she was trying to do and why. When Molly reached them she said "Now when we last talk you said you were already married care to explain that." Molly said to the two of them.

"No mum all you need to know is that I love her and she loves me and we didn't want to wait any longer to be married that is all I have to say. I love her mum surly you can understand that." Ron said

"Yes Ron I can understand. I just hope you are happy together" Molly said

Both Ron and Hermione both said "We are."

"Then I hope you have many happy years together like me and Arthur have" Molly said

"We will mum" Ron said and went to hug her when she did she didn't let go as she couldn't believe her baby boy was married. She finally let go when Fred and George came up to them and Fred said "Well well well our baby brother finally got married before we did George that is not right."

"You are correct brother." George said

"Sod off you two" Ron said and took Hermione to their room

"Ron we should tell someone about the babies." Hermione said

"Yeah. Who do you want to tell?" Ron said

"Well I think Ginny should know." Hermione said

"Hey Mione I was thinking are they going to have god parents." Ron ask Hermione

"Yes they are why?" Hermione told him

"Well I was thinking we could ask Ginny and Harry to be god parents for both of them." Ron said smiling at her.

"Ron I think they have god parents now." Hermione said

Ron went up to her and kissed her with passion when they broke apart they went to find Ginny to tell her and ask her if she would be their god mother.

When they found her they went up to her.

"Hermione I have missed you so much. You too Ron even if you are my stupid brother." Ginny said while smiling at the two of them.

"Hey I'm not that stupid." Ron said them thinking back to why that want to speak to Ginny Ron said "That is not why we are here."

"The reason is that can we talk to you in private please Ginny." Hermione said

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" she replied looking very confused as to why they wanted to speak to her.

When Ron closed the room they were in so it was just the three of them. Ron said "Well you know that Hermione and I are married."

"Yeah I know that. Congrats for that even though you never told me." Ginny said acting hurt.

"Well we would like to ask you something and you can't tell anyone not yet anyways, because it could harm me, Hermione, and the two little ones"

"OK but who are the little ones." Ginny said acting confused

"Well they are my kids." Ron said smiling

"Ron you don't have kids" Ginny said

"Well not yet but in a few months I will have a son and daughter." Ron said while holding Hermione's belly.

"Hermione are you pregnant." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Yes I am and Ron and I would like you to be god mother." Hermione said.

"YES. YES. YES. Wow who else knows?" Ginny said shouting very excitedly.

"You, Harry, Bill and Fleur are the only ones who know" Ron said to his sister

"Well we better go down stairs but you can't tell anyone Ginny because if this gets out then their life could be in danger when we do what we have to do."

"What do you mean do what you have to do?" Ginny said to the two of them.

"Ginny we can't tell you but all that we can is if we succeed then the magic world will change forever as the darkest wizard will be dead." Ron said

"WHAT" was all she could say?

"Ginny you can't tell Mrs Weasley about this as she won't let us go and if we don't Harry could get killed he needs us." Hermione told her sister in law

"You both have my word" she said smiling.

As they were leaving Mrs Weasley got Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of the room. The three of them knew what was coming and they knew it was bound to happen at some point.

"OK now where the hell were you for the last few months?" Molly said to them

"Mum we can't tell you Harry you carry on." Ron just said

"Mrs Weasley if I knew telling you what has happen and what is going to happen will keep you safe then I would tell you everything, but if someone finds out what you know then they would kill you just to get it out of you so I can't but it is very important. That is all I can tell you but Ron and Hermione have help me so much and I need them with me when I leave cause if I don't, then I'm dead. That is how much I need them." Harry said pleading with her

"No they are not going and neither are you Harry, you are just kids so no I forbid it." Mrs Weasley left the room and everybody followed her to calm her down. It was just the three of them and Ginny still in the room.

Hermione whispered to Harry "Ginny knows I am pregnant and she is god mother and they will need a god father so are you up for it."

Harry looked so happy at that very moment when she said that "Of course. I would have it any other way"

Ron told him "You and Ginny are both god parents. Now that is how it is meant to be."

Hermione was making sure Ginny could not here her when she said "I think you should tell Ginny parts of the mission about we can kill him and how."

"Yeah mate I agree to she can handle herself and it will be good for her to know as is your girlfriend she might think you are dead when you don't get in contact. I would tell Hermione if I was in that position. So do it mate but don't tell her everything though."

"I tell her then." Harry said

"Ginny can we speak to you again in private." When they were all in a room Harry told her "What we are about to tell you, you can never tell another soul until the fight is over." Harry said acting very serious.

When Ginny notice how serious he was she told them "I promise you have my word."

Harry told her "You know who we have got away to kill him."

Ginny was shocked at this "How"

Harry continued "A piece of magic allows someone to put a piece of their soul inside an object when they murder someone. And murder rips the soul apart. And it is called a Horcruxes. They are piece of a soul so if the body is killed their soul lives on so in another words they can't die, and this is what you know who did. And we have already destroyed 3 so there are 3 to go. That is what the three of us have been doing finding the Horcruxes and destroying them. But they put up a fight and Ron destroyed one it was a locket, Dumbledore destroyed the ring of you know whose mother. And I destroyed one in the chamber of secrets his diary the one you had that was a Horcruxes as well. But we have no idea where any off the others are. So that is what we have been doing."

Harry, Ron and Hermione just look at Ginny who showed a very shock reaction.

"Wow that is wow" was all Ginny could say.

"Now you can't say anything now you know." Hermione said

"I know but thanks for telling me."

When they came back in the room where everyone was Bill told his parents to let them stay here because it was safer than the Borrow as this was a safe house and you know who didn't know about it. And they agreed to it but they had to write to them every week. The Weasley's left Bill and Fleur's house.

Please review this chapter


	24. Sorry

**Sorry for not uploading for a while. I was involved in an accident and I broke both my arms so I couldn't do anything. And my arms has just healed.**

**Next chapter will be on in a few hours. **


	25. Names

It has been a month and 2 weeks after they had arrived at bill's house and it was now February 26th and Hermione was healing very well. But everyone wanted to know what the trio had been doing for the last couple of months but neither one of them would say what they have been doing. The month everyone who was there was trying to get an answer. All they would say is what they said when the Weasley's were down nothing more nothing less.

Bill went into the room where Ron, Harry and Hermione insisted that the three of them should stay while they were at their house. When Bill walked in they were all sitting next to the window talking and they stop when they notice Bill standing in the room.

Bill spoke up "Now I know that you won't tell what happened when you can but whatever you tell me I will not tell as someone has to know what you three are up to. Now does anyone of you want to tell me what happened?"

Ron spoke to his brother "We know you want to know but we can't tell you what we have been doing. But all I can tell you is that Dumbledore left us a mission for us to do and if we can complete it then we can kill you know who." When he finished Bill just look at them in shocked.

"OK I was not expecting that." Bill said sitting down next to them. "I know that you can't tell me but tell me that we you leave and I know you will just please be careful and look after Hermione as she is pregnant and all."

Ron said smiling "I course I will she is my wife and carrying my kids. I will never let any happen to her."

"That my friend was the right answer." Bill told his younger brother.

"One thing, when mum came did you tell her what you told me" Bill ask them

"No of course not remember she forbids us to go if we even mentioned him she would not let us out of her sight we said that we were hiding because the death eaters were after us and she bought it." Ron said

"I guess not but please be careful." Bill said and left the room and left the best of friends to talk.

"So Harry what the hell are we going to do now as only have 3 more left and we have no idea where they can be." Ron spoke to his best mate.

"Ron I have thought about that. When we were still at school, Dumbledore was teaching me something that could help us find the _Horcruxes."_

_Hermione asked Harry "Harry what did he teach you?"_

_"I can look into his mind like he did to me." Harry said_

_Hermione could not believe what she was hearing they actually have a chance of winning this war. "Harry this is good have you ever tried it."_

_"Yes Hermione I have tried it and I know where one of them is. It is her vault. It is the cup of _Helga Hufflepuff." Harry spoke to his friends.

They all know who he was talking about it was the women that Ron really wants to kill for what she did to his wife and nearly killed his kids.

Hermione was the first to speak "So how are we going to break into the bank that the death eaters are all guarding."

"Well I don't know yet but we have to think of something to get it and how are we going to destroy it. Maybe the sword is in her vault as well. If it is then we are really lucky." Harry turning his attention to Hermione "How are you feeling Mione?"

"Will you two stop fussing I am perfectly fine I just need some sleep and I will be fine OK."

"Fine I will let you sleep so rest up and we will need you brain sometime in the near future." Harry said and then left the room.

"Well it is just us 4 now so how and my favourite girls and my boy."

"We are fine Ron so stop worrying." Hermione said to her husband

"Hermione you know me and I will never stop worrying about you and my kids. So I have been thinking about names for them."

"You have" Hermione said rather shocked

"Really always the tone of surprize with me" Ron said faking he was hurt with his hand on his heart.

"Sorry but what have you thought about then for names." She ask

"Well for our son I thought about Matthew Robert Weasley and for our lovely girl Amy Anne Weasley. So what do you think?"

"I think our kids have names and how did you pick their middle names as Amy was my grans name and Robert was my dad's name."

"Well Dumbledore and I were talking and she brought up kids and their names."

_Flashback_

"_Ron I am glad you came here I wanted to talk to you about when you ask me to give you permission to marry Hermione, I never did ask what about your future with her and kids."_

"_Well Dumbledore I will never hurt her and when we do have kids I be so happy as she is the one I want to be with and I would love my kids no matter what."_

"_Me and Anne my wife before she died we both felt the same when Hermione's mother was born. Then when Robert ask me for permission to marry her I felt I was losing my girl but she was happy."_

"_I don't think I would be able to go through what you went through as if anything happen to Hermione I will never be able to carry on living knowing she is not here with me I love her too much." Ron said._

"_Well I think her parents would be happy that she is marrying you and I just want you to know that I am as well."_

End of flashback

"So that is what happened so now you can get some rest Hermione you need it" Ron said to her.

"Fine Ron we will get some rest then but you can get some rest as well then because in 4 months it will never be the same again." Hermione said smiling Ron smiling back new he would eventually give in so he just though quit now while she is happy. So he lay down next to her and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit Ron's chest. Ron looks at his sleeping wife and he could not believe how lucky he is to have a beautiful wife and 2 kids on the way. Ron soon fell as sleep into a very good dream.

The next day while everyone was down stairs Hermione was think about ways they could get into Gringotts bank as Harry thought that a horcruxes could be in Bellatrix's vault

"Guys I have found a way into Gringotts." Hermione said to her best friends

Harry pick Hermione up and hugged her and said "Hermione I love you." As soon as Harry said that Ron gave him a look.

Hermione look a bit in pain so Harry put her down and went over to Ron"

"Ron not like that she is like my sister and plus she does have a way into Gringotts if she does decide to tell us."

Hermione told them "Well it is quite easy we use the polyjuice potion and I will turn into her and I can change both of your face and we can all get in."

"Hermione but I think your brilliant mind forget that you need some hair of the person that you are changing into and that is something that we don't have." Ron said to his wife

"Yes but my brilliant mind thought about that and that is why I have this." Hermione said while holding up a piece of hair in a glass tube.

"Hermione is that what I think that is because if that is then you are amazing." Harry said to her while looking very shocked

"Yes Harry it is her hair and like I said I have got a way to break into Gringotts." Hermione said

"Hermione I have said this once and I will say this again you are amazing." Ron said to his wife.

"Hermione I agree you let's get to work on the potion then" Harry said to her.

Over the next few hours the three of them were working together on the potion and when it was finished they decided that they would go and break into Gringotts next week.

Please review this chapter


	26. Gringotts

"So does everyone know what they have to do" Hermione said to the people who wore in front of her.

The three of them had got help from goblin as he would help them get into Gringotts but at a price and it was going to cost them the sword that they had.

"Yes we do Mione. And I must say could you of transformed me into something else as this beard really itches." Ron said to her

Hermione gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Ron truthfully how do I look?" she ask her husband

"Hideous very hideous." Ron said as he took in her appearance as at this very moment she looks like the one person he wanted to kill Bellatrix.

"Mate are you ok." Ron said to him

Harry looks at him and said "Fine let's get this over with."

One by one they put their hand in the middle and disapparited and they landed in Diagon Alley. Griphook jumped on Harry's back and then the invisibility cloak was put over them. As they came into the bank they were all tense as this is where it could all go wrong.

When they reach the counter where 2 goblins were Hermione cough a few times to try to get the goblins attention. On the third time she got their attention.

"Madame Lestrange sorry I never saw you there" The goblin said to her

Hermione replied "Don't worry" just as she said that she heard Griphook say "You are meant to be Bellatrix Lestrange not some school girl act like this they will see straight through you."

Hermione went and tried again this time more like Bellatrix "I want to get something out of my vault now"

"Well Miss Lestrange I would need to see your wand" the goblin said to her.

This is where it got tricky for them as Harry had Bellatrix's wand and not her. Harrys using his quick thinking got his wand out and pointed at the goblin and said "_Imperio_."

Now the goblin said "Follow me Miss Lestrange." They all followed this goblin into one of the carts. Harry took off the cloak and then Griphook took control of the cart and they started to make their way to the vault. After a few minutes they saw that Griphook was trying to stop when he saw a waterfall. Harry said "Griphook what is that? Why are you stopping?"

Then as soon as they went under the waterfall the cart stopped then suddenly they all dropped when they were falling Hermione shouted a spell out just was they were going to hit the ground they stopped then just dropped 4 inches.

As they got up Harry said well-done Hermione good quick thinking."

As Ron was helping her up she said "No problem"

When Harry look at them he saw that they look like themselves "Guys you look like yourselves. How is that they are not meant to wear off for a few more hours so what happened?"

Griphook spoke has he was the only one who knew what happened "It is the downside of the waterfall it removes all enchantments that has been cast."

The other goblin was just coming out in the curse and saw the three people who are wanted everywhere and said "Thief's"

Ron quickly got out his wand and put the same spell back on him. And he went back to how he was before. Just after that they heard a noise like a loud growl. Everyone was thinking that same thing. Ron spoke up and said "Well that can't be good" everyone in their mind was agreeing in that statement.

Griphook told them to "Follow me but be quite" as they were moving what they saw was something that they could only dream about seeing to conform that they were all seeing the same thing Ron called it by what this is called "Bloody hell that is a Ukrainian Ironbelly" This type of dragon is a Ukrainian Ironbelly, it is metallic grey, with long talons and rough scales it could easy kill them.

Griphook started to take something's out of a pot and had it to Ron "It has been taught to fell pain when they hear this noise. So if you want to stay alive I suggest you shake it"

Griphook started to shake it and the dragon started to back away but it was howling in pain. Ron started to make the same noise until we got to the side. Griphook started to walk up the some stairs and we stop he said "This is the vault that you want" and opened it.

As we walk in there was load of things like chandelier's, plates and cups but everything was all shinny. Ron said "Blimey has she got enough stuff here" As they walk around a bit Ron ask Harry "can you feel it" Harry start to look and he could hear it speaking and there was a bang behind them. When he turned around a cup feel and it started to multiply. Griphook said "It is the Geminio curse it doubles when anything touches it."

Harry was still looking for whatever was speaking to him when he saw it he told his mates "It is up there the one at the very top. Hermione pass the sword." Hermione gave Harry the sword and tried to get to the top but because of the Geminio curse it was hard for his as gold and silver this kept coming at him. He grabbed on to some chairs that we in there to help him climb up. When he was nearly there he took the sword to try and get it between the handles so it could bring it to him. As he was trying everything went quiet and nothing was moving. Then suddenly Harry was moving back to them telling them "I got it" as he made it back to them Griphook to the cup from him.

Griphook said "The sword for the cup. Now" Harry passed the sword to him and through the cup to Hermione. Then as he was leaving he told them "I said I would get you in but nothing about getting you out." And then Griphook left and left the door open the room and the room was emptying so they could leave the vault. When they got outside Griphook was saying "Thieves" over and over again.

Ron said "That little bugger." As soon as that was said there was spells being shot at them. They hid behind some walls. "OK so does anyone have any ideas to get out of this" Hermione said to the boys.

Ron replied "No you're the brilliant one love." And Harry said "No have you got anything because I will do about anything now."

She looked at the two of them and said "I got something but it is completely mad."

"Right now that I would take that than this" referring to the people who were attacking them.

"OK then" Hermione pointed her wand at the wall in front of them where people are attacking them from and said "_Reducto"_ the wall broke and Hermione went and jumped on to the dragon and said "Well come on then. Get on." The boys went and jump on to the dragons back. But the dragon was still attached to the chains so Hermione cast "_Relashio_" at the chains. When the dragon got free it started to climb up until it came to the top and it came to a ceiling which was the ground to where the entrance is to the bank. The dragons crushed through it and climb up again until they were outside of the bank. The dragon stopped and Ron said "Now what"

Hermione got her wand and aimed it near the dragon's tail and said "_Relashio_" then the dragon got back up and started to move and then it started to fly away from the bank. When they were safe Ron said "You are seriously amazing Hermione." About 10 minutes later they come across a river and Harry said "We are dropping" and Ron said "We better jump" Hermione said "When?" Harry replied with "Now." The three of them let go of the dragon and fell into the river.

Please review this chapter.


End file.
